Friend of Mine
by PatCrosby87
Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his managerbest friend Haley James but what happens when things go wrong? Naley
1. Prologue

**A/N: I deleted my other story cause it was very unprepared and I just typed it out of the blue. This one I started writing the end of my Sophomore year of high school. I decided to continue with it. Please critique me. I gladly accept criticism.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

5 Years ago

It was the midnight after their graduation and Nathan and Haley were sitting at 'their spot' at the Tree Hill docks. They were holding the letters from the universities they applied in. Haley applied to both Stanford and Duke; Stanford because it was her dream school and Duke because of Nathan. Nathan's life plan has always been basketball. Tree Hill High, Duke then the NBA. That was the plan and always will be.

"You first." Nathan said looking up from his letter. There was a hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

"Which one?" Haley asked so softly it was almost inaudible.

"It doesn't really matter because we all know that you got accepted to both." Nathan joked.

Haley slapped him playfully in the arm. "Shut up. Stanford has really high standards in selecting their students." she replied.

She took a deep breath and stared at Nathan's cobalt blue eyes. She saw worry and anticipation. Finally, she grabbed an envelope from her lap, ripped it, pulled out the paper inside and began to read. Nathan watched with impatience and began to bounce his leg.

"I.." Haley started.

"You what? What school?" Nathan asked starting to get impatient.

"First of all it's WHICH school. Second, I got accepted to Duke!" she said breaking into a smile her chocolate brown eyes twinkling. Nathan smirked at her then said "Open the other one." grabbing it from her lap and handing it to her.

She took it and did the same thing she did with the first envelope. She jumped up and shouted "I got into Stanford! I got into Stanford!" then hugged him. He stood up and hugged her in return. "Told you so." he said. They pulled apart and Haley pointed to the unopened envelope on the table. "Your turn." she said.

Nathan got it and did the same thing Haley had done with her envelopes. His face broke into a smile and before he could say anything Haley pulled him in a bear crushing hug.  
"You're a blue devil!" Haley shouted.

Nathan winced then chuckled "You are one too.. Well partially." he said.

For the second time that night they pulled apart. They sat back at the table and stayed in the comfortable silence letting everything sink in with smiles on their faces.

Nathan suddenly spoke "So, what about you? Which path are you taking?" worry could be heard in his voice.

"I, I don't know." Haley started "I mean I wanted to go to Stanford all my life but we promised 'Always and Forever'." she finished not looking at him.

"Hales don't worry about me. Where you're happy I am too." he said taking her hand "Follow your heart."

She looked at the river and drifted in her thoughts. What he doesn't know is that he is her heart. She had a crush on him during their 6th grade but ignored it thinking it was just a phase. It went away but returned in their Sophomore year of high school. She didn't know how it happened. One day she was looking at him differently and she knew it was back. She ignored it again but it didn't go away like the last time. Eventually she stopped fighting and started accepting. It grew to something she was afraid of┘ Love. She didn't tell him because it might ruin their friendship. Another reason she didn't dare tell was because of a certain blonde.

"Hales. Haley Hello?" Nathan said while waving his other hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts taking her hand away from his which suddenly felt cold and looked at him.

"Yeah um.. I guess I'm going to Duke with you." she said smiling.

He also broke into a smile but it was replaced with worry. There were lines forming in his forehead. "Are you sure? Don't do it because of me. Like I said follow your heart." he asked.

Believe me I am, she thought. "A little high on ourself are we?" she asked with humor in her voice. "I'm going to Duke because it's nearer to home and I know you can't survive without me."

He smiled then nodded. "Then Duke it is." They fell into another comfortable silence while watching the river when he spoke "When I get drafted into the NBA, I'll make you my manager" then smirked.

Haley noticed he was going to his cocky mode and just smiled.


	2. Hanging By a Moment

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks to all the reviews and subscriptions it meant a lot to me. I seriously cried because it's my first time writing a story. NaleyLuv01 a shoutout to you since you're the first person to review on this story. Another shoutout to Samie my bestest friend. Miss you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hanging By a Moment

Nathan Scott was awakened from his slumber by the sliver of light penetrating the unfamiliar curtains hanging by the window. He turned to his right and was met by the back of a naked brunette girl. He tried to recall the events of last night but failed. All he remembered was going to some club with his team mates and getting drunk. Before the girl had a chance to wake up, he got up and searched for his clothes wearing them as soon as he grabbed them from the floor. He looked for some of his other stuff such as his watch, phone and wallet which was by the side table next to a used condom. He walked out of the suite that he probably checked in with the girl and reached to the pocket of his jeans for his phone and dialed his manager's number while walking towards the elevator. It was busy so he dialed her private line and it went to voicemail. Since he hated voicemails he just ended the call.

When he reached the lobby the concierge called out to him, "Mr. Scott someone is at the hotel restaurant waiting for you." and pointed the direction of the restaurant.

He walked towards the restaurant without thanking the concierge who scoffed. Once he reached his destination, he looked around for a familiar face and his eyes landed on a blonde person. He walked towards the figure and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around with a scowl on his face.

"You better have a good explanation for this." Lucas said standing up.

Nathan smirked "Someone's in a crappy mood this morning."

Lucas walked out of the building heading for the parking lot. "I wouldn't be if someone was responsible enough to take care of themselves."

They reached Lucas' car and Nathan rode in the passenger's seat. "I never asked you to watch out for me." he said.

Lucas started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. "Yeah but Haley did. I know I'm your brother and I'm supposed to look after you but dude you're 23 years old."

"I know. So wanna tell me what happened last night? I barely recall." Nathan asked.

"As usual you went to a club with the guys, got drunk as hell and hooked up with a groupie." Lucas said while driving towards Nathan's Hollywood Hills estate.

If earlier Nathan couldn't remember what happened he was now having flashbacks. They went to 'The Bungalow Club', supposedly "the hottest bar this week" according to Tim. He had a little too many bottles of vodka and ended up dancing with a few groupies. One of them offered him to stay the night at her hotel which meant one thing - she wanted to get laid. They walked to the hotel since he was too drunk to drive and it was near the club. Once they got to the room clothes started flying and everything was a haze.

They reached his house and Lucas dropped him off saying he had work to do. Nathan unlocked the door and walked inside. He went straight to the kitchen and was surprised to find a Big Mac, fries and a gigantic coke on the kitchen counter next to 3 tablets of Aspirin.

"How is the biggest jerk in the world feeling?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Good Morning to you too Hales." he replied.

"You didn't answer my question." Haley persisted sitting on a stool opposite him.

"My head pounding like hell." he replied taking the Aspirin and swallowing it.

Haley grabbed a fry from the container. "Well you wouldn't have it if you quit being a jackass."

"Yeah yeah whatever." he said. "What's up with my life today?"

She reached for her BlackBerry and typed in it for a few moments before speaking. "You have a meeting with Coach Jackson at 10, don't know how long it will last. It was out of the blue so you can say that it's important. At 1-7 you have Post-Season training. At 8 you're parents are coming to visit so you'll have a family dinner tonight."

He looked up and nodded. He was so lucky to have Haley as a manager. When he asked her 5 years ago to be his manager, he never assumed she'd take up on the offer because he thought she wanted to be a teacher. When they finished college, she took the job part-time with teaching and still does until today. It still amazes him that she manages to juggle 3 jobs. She was a teacher at a local high school in LA, his manager and a co-owner of the clothing line 'Clothes over Bro's.'. She tried talking her out of the manager job because he felt that she might be too stressed but she convinced him that everything was under control since she was just teaching music at the school and Brooke was there for 'Clothes over Bro's'. Which was a relief for him since he really wanted her to be his manager. She was doing a good job taking care of him since they were kids and it stuck. Even at that lowest point in his life she managed to make him feel better and took care of him until he recovered.

He ate his breakfast which he refused at first because he told Haley Coach Jackson was going to kill him if he did but Haley insisted saying it was a good hungover remedy. That was another quality he liked about her she lets him enjoy himself once in a while. Lets him bend the rules but of course there were limits.

"Dude you should totally take a shower you stink." she said scrunching her nose, got up from the stool, went to the living room and switched ion the TV.

He smirked, stood up and followed her "Yeah but you still love me." then walked to his bedroom.

Haley blushed thinking how true his words were. She shook her head and flipped the channels on TV. She stopped on E! News because it featured Nathan's NBA publicity photo. Guliana DePandi's voice filled the air "NBA Rookie of the Year nominee Nathan Scott was seen last night drinking heavily in The Bungalow Club and walked out with two girls in each arm. Another example as to why the term NBA player is starting to have a whole new meaning."

Haley turned off the TV and as if on cue Nathan emerged from his room. "Nathan I know you got drunk last night but walking out with two girls? That's pushing your limit." she said frustration and worry evident in her voice.

He walked towards her and sat down beside her in the couch "Look Hales I'm sorry. I got really drunk even though I shouldn't be drinking in the first place. I guess that's a double violation."

"You think?" she asked sarcastically. "Maybe this is the reason why Coach wants to see you."

He nodded and looked at his watch. "It's almost 9.30 I better go."

They stood up and walked out of his house. "You want to go to the family dinner tonight? It would be more bearable with dad still pressuring me even though I got in the NBA. Plus mom would want to see you." he asked before they went to their daily activities.

"Sure." she said with a smile. They hugged each other and went on their separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting with Coach Phil Jackson was partially about his bad behavior but mostly it was good news. What seemed to be a dream 5 years ago was becoming a reality. He was named MVP and Rookie of the year.

"You are one lucky boy Scott. Receiving 2 awards in your Rookie year, that's a big honor. You should be proud of yourself." his coach said with a smile.

Nathan received 127 out of a possible 128 first-place votes (638 points) from a panel of sportswriters and broadcasters throughout the United States and Canada. Toronto's Andrea Bargani finished second with 264 points and Memphis' Rudy Gay finished third with 93 points. Players were awarded five points for each first-place vote, three points for each second-place vote and one point for each third-place vote received.

When he received the news he wanted to call Haley but thought that he should save it for dinner so he could rub it in his father's face.

_How did I get so lucky?_ He asked himself exiting the coach's office with a smirk.


	3. Life in a Glass House

**A/N: Guys I am sorry I didn't update soon. I got lazy and kept procrastinating it but finally I updated so here. Also, I am really touched by your reviews, they really touch my heart. Thanks to my readers and subscribers, I'm flattered really. Just wanted to say than Nathan and Lucas are half-brothers like on the show. If you have any more questions just include it in your reviews. I'm watching season 1 right now for inspiration. I haven't stopped watching the DVD since I bought it. Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Life in a Glass House

A black SUV was strolling through the streets of Hollywood Hills passing the trees, lamp posts, street signs and more importantly the huge houses that were built there. Dan and Deb Scott were visiting their son because of the awards ceremony in the

NBA tomorrow night. As usual they were arguing about Dan's behavior towards his son.

"Dan could you please behave yourself this time? Nathan's already fed up with your crap. He kept up with your attitude all those years with your obsession of putting a ball through a hoop. He already got in the NBA earning 3 million dollars per game. Isn't that enough?" Deb asked her husband.

"No it's not enough because this is just the start. He needs to work his way to the top and become a legend. Scott's are destined for greatness. I wanted to be in his position but I was hindered from that chance. Now he was given the opportunity of a lifetime and he shouldn't take advantage of it."

"Dan I told you stop living your dream through Nathan. He's not you and like you said it was HIS opportunity so HE should make the decisions for it. He's doing great and whether you deny it or not you're just envious of our son because he reached his dream and you didn't."

"All I'm saying is that he should maintain his status and be thankful for this once in a lifetime chance."

Deb just shook her head in disappointment. Dan wasn't like this when they first got together he loved the game but all that changed when he got his knee injury which turned out to be false. They were celebrating his thirty-fifth birthday when the can of worms got opened. Apparently, it was just a way to escape the pressuring his dad gave him kinda like the pressuring he was giving Nathan now.

They finally reached their son's house. It was a twelve bedroom, fifteen bathroom mansion with an indoor pool, an Olympic sized outdoor pool with a Jacuzzi, a gym complete with equipment and a game room with a pool table, arcade video games and the basketball machine you see in arcades. There was also a basketball court for obvious reasons. Finally the large backyard garden with a gazebo and a huge fountain courtesy of Haley. They drove up all the way from the gate to the main door. They were welcomed by Haley in a beige satin and lace dress.

"Hey Deb, Dan. Glad you came here safely."

"Why thank you Haley." Deb replied.

They unloaded the car with the help of the butler, Bernard. He showed them to their room and dropped off the luggage. While Dan and Deb were unpacking the doorbell rang. Bernard answered it and there stood Lucas. He was wearing a graphic tee, jeans and flip flops. Bernard let him in and he went to the basketball court where Nathan was playing basketball and Haley writing a lesson plan at the table in the sidelines.

"So you guys ready for the dinner from hell?" Haley asked.

"I don't understand why you even invited me. It would just cause more drama than there already is." Lucas said catching the ball that Nathan passed.

"You're part of the family which means you're included in the family dinner. Also I have someone to back me up when dad starts riding me about basketball. Besides it would really piss dad off." Nathan said with a smirk.

The brothers played one on one for a while with Haley sitting in the sidelines doing her lesson plan while arranging Nathan's schedule and talking to Brooke. The guys were really amazed at how she could multi-task. Suddenly, the backdoor opened and Dan emerged from it.

"Glad to see my son conditioning for his game."

The boys stopped playing and looked at Dan. Haley who was distracted from her work looked up and stared at Dan too. The silence was broken by the sound of the door opening again. Bernard came out an announced that dinner was ready. The men came in while Haley packed up her things and ended up her call with Brooke.

"Brooke listen I gotta go. How about we talk about that plan tomorrow night? Okay.. See you too Tigger."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all went to the dining room where Deb already sat waiting for them. Everyone except for Nathan sat down, Dan at the head of the table with Deb to his right. Lucas sat beside Haley who sat beside the empty seat to Dan's left. The food was already set on the table by Bernard. "Bernard the dinner looks marvelous. I bet it tastes good too." Deb said trying to start small talk. "Why thank you madam." Bernard replied before leaving the room. They all looked at each other awkwardness filling the air when Nathan emerged from the door where Bernard previously exited. He was wearing a black polo shirt, khaki cargo shorts and Nike white rubber shoes. He sat down and they started to eat.

So far, everything was going smooth since basketball wasn't mentioned yet. They talked about Haley's co-clothing line in which Lucas blushed at the mention of Brooke's name. He's been crushing on her since they first met at the fashion show where Haley introduced them and there was obviously chemistry between them. They talked about Lucas' second novel, 'The Runaway Found'. They discussed about Nathan's humungous house and how improper it is for him since he doesn't have a family yet it has numerous bedrooms. He told his parents that he owns the penthouse suite of The Mondrian. Lucas informed Dan and Deb that it was his 'Bachelor's Pad' where he brought his one night stands. This topic led to his escapades this past few weeks and Haley lectured him. It really hurts her seeing the love of her life hook up with other girls and waste his time, money and health drinking and hooking up. She eventually changed the topic because she knew Nathan was fed up with the subject. They talked about Tree hill and the recent events that occurred there. It was after ass, their hometown. The boys asked how Whitey was after his retirement after their Senior year. They always had a soft spot for the old man. Obviously Dab answered because Dan hated the man. They conversed about the dealership which moved to Keith's Body Shop then Karen's Café then Karen herself. Dan was obviously very uncomfortable of the topic while Lucas, on the other hand, was pleased with the topic. He loved showing Dan what he missed all those years and made him regret leaving his mom. Apparently, during their Junior year of college, Keith proposed to Karen and they got married which bore a child by the name of Lily Scott. Though Lucas called them every week he still wanted to catch up on what his mother wasn't telling him. Dan couldn't stand the topic of the conversation anymore so he brought up another subject.

"I saw your last game Nathan and you averaged twenty-nine points. Good job son."

Everyone looked at Dan surprised at his sudden act of kindness. Nathan wasn't fooled though, he knew there was a catch.

"Although, you could've done better. Remember in the third quarter when you passed the ball to Ramanovic? You should've just made the shot."

"Dad I was double-teamed and for your information I averaged the highest in that game." Nathan retorted.

"I know son it's just that, like I've said before you could do better. It's just your rookie year and just because you did good doesn't mean you should loosen up. In fact you should rev up your game more. If they see your enhanced performance next season, they might make you captain."

Everyone looked at Nathan who was clutching his fork tightly that his knuckles turned white. Haley sensed the tension and started to talk to break it up. "Would you like some more wine Deb?" Deb tore her gaze away from Nathan to Haley then nodded. The only sound in the room was the wine pouring from it's bottle. After a few moments Nathan spoke.

"All these years you kept hammering me about basketball and made me feel like crap. Even though I did great you still manage to find flaws that I made. Well I've had enough of your crap. I'm doing great without you pressuring me. Oh, and guess what, I'm not your fucking robot anymore. I'm past that guy in high school who obeyed everything that you wanted and felt inferior to you. I have my own life now and it's my choice on what I'm going to do with it."

Dan looked up at his son surprised and mad at the same time. "How dare you talk to me like that!?! You ungrateful son of a-"

He was cut of by Nathan punching him in the jaw. He fell down on the floor and before he could stand up Nathan spoke.

"I'm done with you. I should never have invited you. I'm just done with you dad." He started to walk out when he stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah. One more thing I was named Rookie of the Year AND MVP." he continued his way out and was followed by Haley.

"Why'd you have to be such an ass Dan?" Lucas asked standing up.

"Shut up you bastard! You have no right to say anything because you don't belong here." Dan bellowed.

Deb looked up at her husband disbelievingly and stood up then slapped him. "He has more rights to be here than you Dan. For a few hours there I thought you wouldn't be a son of a bitch but you just fooled me again." Dan walked out of the room and Deb turned to Lucas. "I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. You should probably go home."

"It's okay Deb and you shouldn't apologize it's all Dan's fault. Tell Nate I said goodbye." Lucas hugged Deb before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deb walked out of the dining room after Lucas left and stalked up the stairs to her and Dan's room. She opened the door and there he was on their bed watching a basketball game not bothering to look up at her. She went to the closet and started to pack Dan's clothes.

"Deb what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dan asked turning off the TV while getting up from the bed.

"I'm packing your stuff because you are not staying at my son's house. You have no right so say that to him. H.. how could you even say those things to him in his own house? For once in your life can't you be proud of him? For once can't you stop being a self-centered asshole? Goddamit I want a divorce!" She threw the bag at Dan's feet who looked at her bewildered.

"Deb you shouldn't jump to conclusions. You're just caught up in the moment and saying things you don't mean." He said picking up the bag from his feet walking towards Deb.

"No. I wanted one before but you asked me to give you a second chance. I gave it to you and you wasted it. I know a person can't change because that's who they are but they can try to be better. But you.. You didn't even make an effort to be better. I think you just got worse. Just like Nathan I've had enough. Now get out of his house and we'll discuss matters through our lawyers."

To Deb's surprise, Dan said nothing and walked out of the room without doing anything. She walked to their bed and started to cry starting to have hope for the freedom she strived to have years before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Haley walked out of the dining room she didn't follow Nathan to his destination immediately but sat down at the bench at the sideline of the court thinking about what happened. She was proud of him for finally standing up to his father. Since they were in college he wanted to say those words. Since they were kids he built up the courage to talk back. She gave him some time to calm down before talking to him. After approximately ten minutes she walked up to the gazebo. Everytime he was upset she was always there for him. Comforting him and giving advice. These were the moments where he needed someone to confide in and for the past sixteen years that was her job. She finally reached her destination and there he was. Lying down in the middle of the Christmas lighted gazebo just giving the right amount of light to accentuate his features.

"Hey hotshot you okay?" She asked sitting Indian-style beside him.

"You remember the first time I made a winning shot at a basketball game?" he asked sitting up at the same position as her.

"How could I forget. You like smiled for a week and talked about it all the time."

"That's how I'm feeling right now. Better than that actually. I've never felt more proud of myself."

He paused then smiled. Actually smiled and what more it looked like that smile when he made that winning shot he was talking about. Haley smiled in return looking at him with him looking at her eye and noticing how handsome he looked at the moment. Her stomach fluttered and nodded signaling he should continue.

"I know that he wants the best for me but sometimes it's just too much. The pressure. He beating me up just because he never got his dream. I thought that when I got in the NBA he would cut me some slack but it just got worse. Even though I'm at the West Coast he still manages to give me crap. Telling me what I should do, how I should train more. I bet he's so pissed off right now with me winning two awards and talking back at him." he smiled again and waited for her response.

"You should've seen the look on his face it was priceless." She replied "Remember the Christmas gift I gave you our Sophomore year of high school?"

"How could I forget? I wanted that Space Jam VCD since it came out."

"Oh so that's all you remember?" she asked with a mock-offended face.

"Yeah I think that's about it. What could be more better than Jordan and Bugs Bunny mixed together?" he smirked.

Haley playfully slapped him on the shoulder then rolled her eyes. "Haha very funny."

"Oh wait I think there was a teensy little note there somewhere."

"Remember what it said?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm a guy or a girl, I'd still be your best friend. I'm really proud of you for doing so well in school and in life. You changed into a wonderful person that anyone would be lucky to have in their life. Remember that I'm always there for you no matter what. Even if things don't go the way you want them to. Take care of yourself and good luck in life. Hales. XOXO."

"I can't believe you still remember every word." Haley said looking at him with awe loving him more than she already does.

She wrote that letter in a Christmas card as an excuse to show how much she cared about him without it being too obvious. When Lucas told her that Nathan didn't expect to receive something very sentimental and it made him feel a bit ashamed of himself for abandoning Haley when he was with the guys. At the same time he was also touched by her words which she was really aiming for.

"Why'd you ask it anyway?"

"Because that's how I feel for you right now but with more pride for you. You finally stood up to Dan and showed him his limits. You made him find his place and limits."

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked standing up and stretching his hand out to her.

"Sure." she replied taking his hand.

They walked around the garden in silence both deep in thought. Haley thinking if it's the time to tell him about her hidden feelings. The first person she told about her hidden feelings for Nathan was Lucas since he was her second best friend after Nathan. Lucas knew it was trouble because she would fall for him hard. Which was true because after all these years she still felt the same way for him. She thought about telling him during their college years but that's when he started to become a player. It hurt Haley to see him with other girls but not as much as the girl back in high school. The one who broke his heart. She was having thoughts of telling him soon since he was at the prime of his life. He solved his problem with Dan, fulfilled his lifelong dream with the NBA but one thing was standing in her way he wasn't over her.

Nathan was thinking about changing his ways. For Haley and for himself. He wanted to be a good guy and work hard for the opportunity he was given by the NBA. He was an athlete and he knew better than to get drunk off of his ass. Another reason.. Haley. He was already a burden to Haley with his personal life and he didn't want to add alcohol and girls with that. He was like his wall, a person he can lean on but that doesn't make her numb to his feelings. He knew that when he was hurt she was too. She was the best thing that happened to him. Second if the thing with his first love worked out. The only reason he hooked up with random girls was to protect his heart. He didn't want to feel that way again. Like the way he felt back in high school. The booze just added up to the mix.

"Hey.." they both started.

"Okay you first." Haley said.

"I want to change my image. No more drinking no more girls. I want a healthy life and a steady relationship. But the relationship part not too serious just someone who I know will be with me for a long time. Someone I can like but not love it's too soon for that." Nathan said.

They reached the fountain and Haley sat down. _Is this a sign?_ she thought. This was her chance. A chance to find out if they were meant to be together or not. But he said not too serious. This was a very serious matter. She was awakened from her reverie by Nathan's voice.

"Hales.. You're spacing out."

"I was just thinking about what you said. I think it's for the best. Both about the health and the relationship. I could whip up something for the relationship part. As for the alcohol I hope you're quitting because you want to do it for yourself and not for the team. "

"I am Hales. I want to be that good guy again." he said with a smile.

She smiled in return. They sat down in the fountain in silence. Not speaking just enjoying the calming sound of the flowing water. Tomorrow was going to change everything.


	4. To Wish Impossible Things

**A/N: Okay I know I'm so selfish without updating for a very long time but I experienced writer's block and add being lazy to the mix and you got trouble. So sorry really. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed and maybe if there were more who did I might get over the lazyness and I might get motivated to write**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: To Wish Impossible Things

They sat down in the fountain in silence enjoying the calming sound of the flowing water. Tomorrow was gonna change everything.

BUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!

Haley jumped, surprised at the vibration of her BlackBerry. Nathan looked at her with a weirded out look on his face. Haley looked at him and smiled before she grabbed the device from her pocket and opened it to read the message of the alarm.

_Board plane to New York._

She looked up at Nathan "We have to board your jet now if we want to go to New York."

He nodded . They stood up and walked toward the house. They opened the door and saw Dan from across the room about to leave through the front door carrying his luggage. Haley walked towards him while Nathan went up to his room to pack.

"Mr. Scott you can't leave now we have to board the jet to go to New York." she said once she reached Dan.

He smirked in return and went to the living room murmuring things to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the Los Angeles International Airport to board their flight to New York where the awarding ceremony would be held in Madison Square Garden. Nathan sat at the chair farthest from his father which was at the back of the plane with Haley by his side. Deb sat in the middle of the plane between her husband and her son. Dan sat near the cockpit drinking a whiskey while watching a basketball match in the TV by his side. They still had 10 minutes before take off when Haley's BlackBerry rang.

"Haley James speaking." she said automatically.

The person on the other line talked for a few minutes with Haley nodding her head and saying things like "Uh huh." and "Okay.". After the call ended she looked at him with a disappointed look on her face.

"Um Nate, Mitch called. Some changes were made with the awards you got." Nathan looked at her expectantly and a bit afraid nodding his head signaling for her to continue.

"It seems like they changed their mind. You don't have 2 awards anymore." she said sadly looking at him with a sorry expression. Nathan dropped his head then looked up to Haley. She opened her mouth to continue. "Seems like you have 4."

Nathan looked at her and saw a smiling Haley. He leaned over and started tickling her. "Think you're so smart huh?" Haley laughed and tried to pry him off her while shouting. "Nathan get off me! Uncle! Uncle"

Deb walked to the two and saw them in their compromising position. Nathan got off Haley and they started straightening themselves. Deb looked at them with a suspicious look. She knew Haley's crush on Nathan and she was hoping that her son would stop being so blind and see how much Haley really cares for him.

"I came to check up on you but it's obvious that you two are fine on your own." she said then smiled before leaving.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Even though they were already adults they still act immaturely at the same time having fun. After laughing their hearts out Haley started pressing some buttons on her BlackBerry then read the e-mail that Mitch Kupchak -the team General Manager- sent. "Apparently they were still deliberating onto whom the Best Dunk and Play would be given. Originally the Best Play was to be given to Dwayne Wade and the Best Dunk to Ronnie Price but you beat em. "

He smirked. "Yeah I didn't I? Told you I was the best."

She just laughed sarcastically. "Ugh! Even after twenty three years of living with you your ego never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah but you know you love me." Nathan said oblivious to the irony of the situation.

"Yeah." She replied knowing the double meaning of her response.

After that they minded their own businesses throughout the flight. Haley was e-mailing Brooke for the party plans/ their clothing line/ Naley's love problems / Brucas current situation/ life. Nathan was playing NBA Live! 2007 on the plane's game console. Dan was still watching TV while Deb was trying to sort out her life.

They arrived in New York and were driven to the hotel by an Escalade. They stayed there preparing for the happenings of tonight and the flight back to LA for the after party. Haley didn't understand why they can't just celebrate in New York since it's where the event would be held anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 2007 NBA Finals Awarding Ceremony. We are here in Madison Square Garden to commemorate this event. " Bill Walton announced the carefully rehearsed introduction script.

Everyone whose anyone in the world of basketball was there. The Players. Coaches, Managers, Announcers, Fans, Anyone related to basketball. It was crowded except for the VIP areas where the important people were seated. It was a formal event so everyone was either wearing dresses or tuxes. Haley wore a baby blue tunic dress that stops mid-thigh. Deb wore a Navy Satin Dress. Nathan and Dan wore the usual Armani. Haley was a bit intimidated to see the players in formalwear since she usually saw them in jerseys. She sent Nathan to the designated area where the players were supposed to seat before going to the VIP where she, Dan and Deb sat with the relatives of other Laker's players.

"Right you are Bill. " Marv Albert, the co-host said. "Let's not stall this event anymore why don't w start?"

The program started with a video of the whole season. From the start to the end. There were clips from games, pictures of players, injuries, fights and the championship ad there were a few other clips. After that they started announcing the winners for every award. Dan was surprised when Nathan was called for 2 more awards. He thought that Nathan was just getting MVP and ROY awards but he guessed that it was a last minute thing. This deflated his ego more. Deb felt Dan tense up beside her. The unexpected award enraged her husband more because Nathan was accomplishing more than what Dan could imagine. She thought how selfish Dan was. Instead of being proud of his son, he became jealous. Haley was just beaming with joy for Nathan. The MVP and ROY awards were finally announced which enraged Dan more. Nathan was rubbing it off on Dan's face when he didn't mention his father in his speech. Finally the 2007 NBA Finals Champions were announced and the crowd of Lakers fans went wild. It seemed that this season, the Lakers grabbed majority of the awards.

The program ended and everyone went to the after-parties. Nathan just wanted to fly back to LA and rest. He would be celebrating his own party the day after tomorrow so that everyone would be willing to participate. After the awarding they went to their hotel, packed their bags and flew home.

**A/N2: Sorry if this was a short chapter but I don't really know much about the NBA. This was just a chapter that's going to lead to something more exciting. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow promise.**


	5. What It Isn't Like It Should Be

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to one of my bestest friends Zhaii, Advanced Happy Birthday. Okay I said I was gonna update sooner but the story just won't come to me. I really think this chapter isn't my best too. **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: What It Isn't Like It Should Be

After the hectic and stressful trip to New York, the Scott clan finally managed to have a day of relaxation. Dan was allowed to stay in Nathan's house as long as he behaved himself and stayed away from Deb. Of course being Dan, he hated not being in control but he thought that he should just oblige because he might gain Deb's trust again. Once she does, he could talk her out of this lunacy she's been in. Deb on the other hand was already talking to her lawyer arranging the divorce papers and discussing her rights. Nathan managed to unwind through something unexpected. He was on his way to the basketball court when he passed the indoor pool. He thought about the last time he used it when it occurred to him that he never did. Stripping to his boxers he dove into the hearted water thinking that he should take advantage his own home. He did a few laps before playing around. He figured that he should practice his cardio and this was a good way to do so without getting sweaty.

Meanwhile, Haley entered the condo she shared with Brooke. Brooke wasn't there yet because she's probably busy with the party planning and the store. Haley saw this as an opportunity to pamper herself. She took out the spa and bath kit Brooke gave her on her birthday. It smelled of vanilla and sugar, her favorite scent. She took a long hot bath complete with salts and moisturizers. After that she dressed up in matching tank top and shorts before taking out the creams that she should use. She applied everything and she could practically feel her skin become smoother. After pampering herself, she chose to spoil herself a little more by watching 'Music and Lyrics' while binging on cookie dough.

Just as Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore finished recording the demo of their song, the door to the condo opened and there emerged Brooke looking like she was shopping on a one week sale in the mall. She flunked herself on the couch at the same time sniffing the air around her.

"What's the occasion? You smell and look like something than can be eaten with a spoon. And it's not the cookie dough." Brooke said grabbing the bowl of heaven from Haley.

Haley laughed pausing the movie and facing Brooke. "I was so tired from the flights to and from New York so I decided to pamper myself and have a spa day. Besides, I haven't spent some alone time with the busy schedule I have. Since the season has officially ended and so did school, I have a lot of load off of my back."

"The things you do for the man you love." Brooke shook her head. Eating the cookie dough she suddenly perked up and started to have that bouncy attitude again. "Haley you're such a genius! I should totally pamper myself too. I mean after all that happened at the store today I seriously need a lot of pampering. Thanks for the tip Tutorgirl." Brooke said bouncing off the couch and heading towards her room. As Haley pressed the play button Brooke's door opened and popped out Brooke's head. "By the way they totally looped hottie Hugh's voice. I mean he can sure dance but sing? Nu uh. And let's not talk about Drew."

Once the door closed, Haley shook her head with a smile and focused on the images playing on the TV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the party and it was going smooth. They rented an empty space and Brooke managed to turn it into something spectacular (A/N: Imagine the way it looked during the Halloween party in season 3). There was an open bar, a stage, a DJ and the dance floor was packed. Brooke did her job pretty well. There were also canopied areas for those who wanted a little privacy. At the top of the stage was a large banner congratulating Nathan's success. A variety of people were invited such as Nathan's team and their guests, Nathan's childhood friends from Tree Hill. There was Tim who was his sidekick in creating trouble. Junk, Fergie, Skillz and Mouth who used to be his enemies but eventually turned into friends when he mended fences with Lucas.

Nathan was having the time of his life. He was sober, happy and all of his dreams came true. He was glad for this party because finally he could show his dad how successful he had become. He was no longer in the clutches of Dan Scott. More importantly he was moving on and striving to become a better person. Haley told him that he was meeting his blind date tonight. Haley didn't show him the picture of the girl but assured him that she was decent and definitely not a groupie. He looked around the room and spotted the river court guys deciding he should catch up with them until Haley calls him when she finds his blind date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas Scott was sitting on a bar stool drinking beer while concocting a plan on how to approach Brooke. He decided that tonight was the night that he was going to ask her out. She was being her party girl self tonight dancing and drinking, though it was minimal. She finally decided to rest and take a drink while a guy approached her obviously trying to flirt. Lucas saw this and waited for Brooke's response before he made his move.

She was tired from all the dancing she was doing so she decided to take a break when this redhead who's been checking her out all night approached her. Brooke was used to guys checking her out and being her confident self flirted back. But tonight was different, tonight she saw a certain blonde who she's had her eyes on follow her every move.

The redhead smiled at her but she brushed him off. The guy either didn't catch it or didn't care when he didn't leave and asked "Need a drink?". She scoffed and faced the man annoyed.

"Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals, and that was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But you won't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you."

The guy glared at her for his humiliation walked off. Brooke resumed to her drinking when a guy grabbed her glass. She was about to tell this one off just like the other one but her face softened when she realized who he was.

"I knew you were fierce but that was just, wow." Lucas said.

"I'm just tired with all the losers that approach me. Right now I want to take a break from the dating game. You know go steady." She was glad when his face lit up getting what she was hinting.

"Nice." he said with a smile. Brooke nodded signaling for him to continue. "So you wouldn't mind going out with me? I know this seems so sudden but I've been wanting to ask you out lately I was just waiting for the right opportunity."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I'll go out with you Lucas Scott."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was walking through the crowd trying to find Nathan's blind date. Haley signed him up at using a false name and email address. She decided that now wasn't the time to tell him about her secret love. Maybe after a few months but not now. She used the identity of her most attractive brother Toby who was a famous hockey player. She instantly got a lot of hits mostly from girls who looked like sluts and bimbos which isn't what she needed for Nathan. After looking through the thousands of hits she stumbled across a decent looking brunette named Celine Williams who - according to her profile - was a down to earth girl who loves 80's music, dancing and hanging out with friends. Sounds like the perfect girl. She asked the girl for a blind date who surprisingly agreed after just a short time of getting acquainted. Haley asked her to wear a black rose on her ear to identify her.

She wasn't even sure if Celine was here so she asked the bouncer who confirmed that a girl named Celine Williams with a black rose on her ear did come. Haley looked around for more until she spotted a girl in a green dress with a black rose on her right ear. Haley walked towards the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why hello Haley." the familiar looking girl said.

Haley looked confused at first. Studying the girls features it finally dawned on her. She only knew one girl who had pale green eyes like that.

"Peyton?"


	6. Every Night is Another Story

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I feel that most readers aren't reviewing. I would appreciate it if you review even if it's just a one word review it would be highly appreciated. Reading reviews motivates me to write so please give me your opinions.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Every Night is Another Story

Haley couldn't believe what was happening. Tonight was supposed to be perfect yet it led to a very huge mistake. She now lay in her bed recalling the past. The day that changed her life.

_Start of Junior Year_

_Haley James was stuffing her textbooks in her locker when she caught a glimpse of her best friend walking towards her._

"_So Hales, ready to face Junior Year?" The boy asked before pausing. "Oh wait! You're Tutorgirl of course you're ready."_

_She playfully hit him in the arm. "Shut up! So what if I'm ready. Being prepared is good and FYI I like my nickname. Speaking of where is Brooke?"_

_They started walking towards their English class. "Probably in the Registrer's office giving Mrs. Firth fashion tips so she could convince the old broad to make out lockers next to each other."_

"_Typical Brooke. What about you're brother?"_

"_He was called to Whitey's office after homeroom. Can't believe he was appointed as captain. He's a freaking Junior!" _

"_Envious are we?" Haley said smirking which annoyed the boy._

"_No. I'm just- What I mean is- Ah! Let's just change the topic. Are you going to tell him you've been in love with him for about a year now?"_

"_I thought we were gonna change the subject?"_

"_We did. We changed it from Nathan being captain to Nathan being the love of your life."_

_Haley looked around the hall frantically trying to see if anyone heard Lucas before punching him - rather hard - in the arm._

"_You and your big mouth someone might have heard." she whisper shouted._

"_So?!? Anyways you gonna tell him?"_

_Haley looked into Lucas' eyes and saw a lighter version of those beautiful blue eyes which captivated her every time she looked at them. "I'm not sure yet. I asked for a sign if I should and still having no luck seeing one but let's see. I mean it's just the beginning of the year."_

_Lucas looked at her worriedly. "Look out for it carefully because maybe by the time you find it it's too late."_

_They entered their English classroom and took a seat next to each other. The bell rang and students started to enter. The teacher walked in after the others and was about to close the door when a hand stopped it and a raven-haired boy walked in._

"_Nice to see you before the door closed Mr. Scott." the teacher said dimly._

_Nathan just smirked in return. He looked around the room and smiled an actual, sincere smile when his eyes met hers. He walked towards her and gave a stern look at the boy sitting next to her who immediately stood up and sat in the chair at the back of the room._

"_Nathan that was rude!" Haley scolded after he sat down and the teacher turned towards the blackboard to write his name._

"_He had it coming. So Hales I've got some news for you." he said with another sincere smile. He seemed to glow with happiness in each passing second. "I wanted to tell you after homeroom but Whitey called for me so I didn't get the chance to."_

_She saw something in him today which made her heart flutter faster than it usually did when she was with him. The fact that he was smiling added to those humongous waves. Normally Haley wouldn't tolerate talking during classes but she thought that it was the first day of classes which meant that teachers just gave their usual boring speech of their names and rules in the classroom which she heard a thousand times before. This was partly why she decided to talk with Nathan. She also sensed that this was important judging by Nathan's behavior._

"_Okay I'm gonna hear you out but only because I've heard this speech a thousand times and you seem so excited and eager to share this piece of information so spill."_

_He took her hand before looking her straight in the eyes. "I finally found the girl of my dreams." _

_Haley couldn't believe it. __**Is this the sign? **__She thought. But being the nerd that she was she analyzed everything quickly. He still hasn't said the name of the girl and she wasn't sure it was her. __**Though he did take my hand.**__ She thought again. She quickly dismissed those thoughts when she realized Nathan was talking again. _

"_I'm sorry could you repeat that?"_

"_I said I think I'm in love and I'm so close to her." he said smiling and still holding her hand._

_**This is it! I'm sure of it!**__ She was about to say she had feelings for her when he continued._

"_Her name is Peyton. She's in my homeroom class"_

_Haley's smile faltered but she forced to bring the corners of her mouth up so Nathan wouldn't notice. Nut he did anyway._

"_Hales what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her usual bright smile didn't reach her eyes. She was glowing a second ago but it vanished when he mentioned Peyton. "Are you jealous about Peyton? Is it because you think I wouldn't spend time with you because I'd have a girlfriend?"_

_She thought about if for a moment. Having Nathan as a friend was better than not having him at all. _

"_No! Not at all! I was just taking it all in." she said trying to control the stinging sensation at the back of her eyes._

_Nathan looked at her unconvincingly but decided to put it off at another time because he wanted to tell the most important girl- no, second most important girl in his life about the person who replaced her in his chart._

"_As I've said her name is Peyton. She moved here from Savannah I was hooked the moment she walked in the room. She had the most beautiful blonde hair it's like sunshine and the greenest eyes they're practically emeralds. She also…"_

_She felt the stinging again and figured she can't control it anymore. She cut him off in the middle of his Peyton - rant and said "Good for you." before standing up and got a pass from the teacher saying the usual excuse of girl problems._

_Once she got out of the classroom she hurried to her sanctuary- the tutor center._

_Nathan was appalled. He though Haley would be happy for him but obviously not. He looked to his right at Haley's chair and lifted his head to meet the gaze of his brother. Lucas just shook his head and murmured something._

"_What was that?" Nathan asked._

"_Nothing." Lucas said dismissing his brother._

_**I should've told her.**__ Lucas thought __**But it wasn't in your place to tell**__ a voice countered. He just shook his head again hoping things would get better. _


	7. Let the Reigns Go Loose

**A/N: Hey guys! Surprised? I was inspired to write yesterday hence the update! Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 6: Let the Reigns Go Loose

Nathan Scott was lying under the stars on the cold concrete of his backyard basketball court, tossing the ball in the air and catching it with his hands. He's been doing that for about three hours now. He cannot believe what happened back at the party. One minute he was having the time of his life and all of it crashing in the next. He reached down to his right pant pocket and took out a black card that's been haunting his thoughts.

_Three Hours Ago_

_Nathan was talking to a producer from Warner whom he invited to the party when he noticed a commotion happening at the center of the dance floor. He sealed the deal with the producer before making his way to the scene. He'd been trying to find Haley for the past hour but failed. That's when he decided to talk to the producer by himself. __**It's gonna be one hell of a **__surprise. He thought._

_When he reached the crowd circling the event of some sort, he noticed a blonde haired woman tugging the arm of a brunette. He analyzed the situation and found out that the blonde was Haley trying to get a bunny out of the party. She must have noticed him looking and turned to face him, his suspicion was right. The brunette followed Haley's gaze and came face to face with Nathan. He can't really explain what he was feeling at the moment. Shock, anger, hate or sadness he didn't know. Probably all of them. Standing in front of him was the girl who broke his heart all those years ago… Peyton Sawyer._

_She tugged her arm from Haley's grasp and grabbed his are. He was too shocked to react but before they could go away, he looked into Haley's eyes which had sadness and regret in them. He was brought into a vacant dressing room used for the artist whenever they performed at the club. He overcame from the shock and tugged his arm from Peyton's grip and opened the lights._

_She changed a lot since high school. Her hair and choice of outfit was different. Her brunette hair made her look more mature and sophisticated. Her body had obviously matured too. The skimpy green dress she wore was slutty, contrasting the down to earth girl he met in high school. It was sexy but it was unnerving. If he saw her wear that before he would've gone hard but now he was just sick to his stomach. Last he'd heard of her was that she became a model, hence the outfit. _

_He was surprised though was that he noticed the change in her eyes the most. It was still the same emerald green but it lost the laughter and sparkle it used to have. Whenever she looked at him it was always what he noticed first. He used to get lost in those green pools but now it was cold. It was like looking through a green concrete. Peyton coughed breaking his thoughts._

"_You seem out of place."_

"_What the hell is this? Am I being Punk'd because this has got to be some kind of sick joke!" he said pacing around the room._

_Peyton sat down on one of the couches watching him. "No Nathan. I came here to see you, to apologize for what I did."_

_He stopped pacing. He was looking at her now like she lost her mind. "Don't you think it's a little too late for that. Frankly, it's five years too late. So just leave."_

_She stood up grabbing his hand but he retaliated from her. She sighed defeated. "Fine be that way, just hear me out." she continued before he started to speak. "You have a right to your anger. You have a right to it for the rest of your life. But it seems to be very lonely company when you can have so much more if you could somehow let it go."_

_He looked at her with disbelief. She does have a point. "Why now? How did you even find out about my party? What were you thinking when you disrupted my party like that?"_

_She smirked and walked towards him. "Go to my office tomorrow and you'll know." After putting her business card in his pants she left him._

_He walked out of the room heading straight to his car, telling a waiter to inform Lucas that he went home and didn't want to be disturbed. _

_End of Flashback_

He didn't call anyone because he wanted to do this decision on his own. Peyton had a point. He thought he moved on but it was obvious after tonight that she still had an effect on him. He flipped the card over and over his hands debating in his head.


	8. How Can You Be Sure?

**A/N: Sorry a million times! I haven't updated because things have been very busy. I also realized that I haven't thanked my reviewers so thanks to: ****23NaleyLVR23, naleychick, ilvjameslafferty, ItalHunni28, HJS-NS-23, illiterate23, Naley, LiZ457, ****Bindy417, lilmonkeygirl31, vampiregurl and to the others who have read from the start. Keep reviewing!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 7: How Can You Be Sure?

Two days after the 'Peyton fiasco' Lucas decided to drop by his brothers house. He was really worried about Nathan because the last time Peyton was involved, things got real ugly and he would do his best to try and prevent that from happening again. He walked to the basketball court but was surprised to see no one there. He tried the gym but still no one was there. He was thinking that Nathan might have left but he looked in the garage and saw that all of Nathan's cars were there, even the Harley. He can't ask Bernard because it was his day off. _Where is he?_ Lucas thought. He finally went to the last place Nathan could be… the gardens.

Nathan was sitting in the gazebo clutching his phone with his left hand while twirling Peyton's credit card with his right. He saw a shadow walking towards him so he looked up. He acknowledged his brother before looking down again.

"How are you doing Nate?" Lucas asked handing Nathan a cup of coffee which he took.

Nathan decided to tell Lucas the truth "Not so good."

"Wanna tell me what happened in that dressing room? Haley's been so worried." Lucas said sitting down and sipping from his cup.

_Haley._ Nathan thought. _No you must sort Peyton out first._ So he told Lucas about everything that happened in the dressing room. Lucas was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Did you ever think the reason why you haven't had a proper relationship with anyone is because you two didn't break up properly with Peyton?"

Nathan thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

"Then you should see her man."

"What?!?" Nathan looked at his brother appalled.

"She's right. You need to move on. All the relationships you've been in since her are hookups. If you visit her personally, you could see if she's sincere with what she's saying, decide if she's telling the truth. Also it would be so informal to talk on the phone about something as important as this. This is your chance for closure. You can officially end things. Plus, you should get rid of that pain in your heart. Let go of the past and move on."

Nathan registered his brother's words. He was glad that he and Lucas became brothers. It was through Haley that it happened. When Lucas joined the Ravens, Nathan made sure that he'd experience hell. But the day after he dumped Lucas in the muddy pit near the quarries, Haley barged on his door asking him to quit being such a jerk to his brother. She said that no matter what stupid thing he does, he can't change the fact that Lucas and him are brothers. That in fact they should stick together because they have the shared hatred for Dan. She told him that if he didn't he would lose her.

Nathan asked her how she knew and Haley said that even though it was not the point, she explained that she saw Lucas walking home muddy so she suspected that the team did it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she asked Tim earlier that day. Afraid that he would lose his most cherished friend, Nathan told the team that the hazing should stop and that they should just accept the fact that Lucas was on the team.

Surprisingly, they developed a bond. It started with giving assists on the court to giving advice on each others lives. Lucas and Haley immediately became close for their shared passion in literature. There was a day when during lunch they can't stop talking about 'The Grapes of Wrath' by Steinbeck that Nathan got jealous.

"Yo Nate you still there?" Lucas asked breaking him from his reminiscing.

"Yeah. Uh, I gotta talk to Haley first." Nathan said while standing up.

"Sure man. I'll see you later."

* * *

Haley and Brooke were brainstorming ideas for the fall line of Clothes over Bro's. when there was a knock on their door. They looked at each other and started their drill. Haley chose rock while Brooke chose paper. Brooke shrugged her shoulders with a smile while Haley stood up walking towards the door. She opened it and immediately hugged the person on the other side when she saw who it was.

"Whoa. Hey. Nice to see you too." he said.

_That's it?_ She thought. _I've been missing you like crazy and all you can say is "Hey. Nice to see you too."_ She detached herself from Nathan and hit him on the chest.

"Nice to know you missed me." she said.

"Of course I did. But I came here because I need to talk to you. Alone. " he said motioning for them to go outside.

"Okay. Let me just tell Brooke."

"No need to I heard ya TutorGirl!" Brooke yelled from the couch.

"Okay then."

* * *

They were sitting beside the pool/lounge area of the building when Nathan spoke.

"How did Peyton end up in TRIC?"

"It's a long story really."

"Well I did come here to talk."

Haley wasn't sure if she should tell him. She already had the vibe that he was mad at her because he didn't act like Nathan her best friend. He was cold and distant. "Are you mad at me?"

Nathan looked into Haley's huge brown eyes and wanted to smack himself in the head. She looked so scared and vulnerable. He realized he must've looked so serious but that was just because he had a lot in his mind. He smiled, took her hand and spoke in a gentle voice. "No, no of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because you think I set you up with Peyton." she said.

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" she defended taking away her hand "I would never do that to you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't." he said taking her hand again. "Just clear things up for me. How did Peyton end up in TRIC?"

She told him how she made him a profile in LustFactor using Toby -her brother's picture to which he protested saying he was more good looking than Toby so of all the pictures to use why him. Haley playfully hit him in the arm and continued with her story. He told him about all the skanks who immediately replied -which boosted his already gigantic ego. But Haley reminded him that she used Toby's picture. Nathan's ego deflated but he defended that the girls were probably interested in his personality. Haley jerked back that it was LustFactor. When that topic ended, she told him about how Peyton posed as a girl named Celine Williams and he knew the rest.

Nathan nodded after her story. "Now I need something to tell you." He told her what happened in the dressing room and his chat with Lucas that morning.

"I agree with Lucas. You should go." she said.

"But I don't think I can be inside a room with her without wanting to wring her neck."

Haley laughed "See.. You still have that pain in your heart. You need to let go of that so you can find peace. I know forgiveness seems like asking much but it's the only way for you to move on. By being affected by her it's like your saying she still holds your heart…" before she could stop herself the words came out of her mouth "…does she?"

"That's the thing Hales. I don't know."

"Well you should really see her then. Hitting two birds with one stone finding out if you still love her and have closure."

"You're a great friend you know that?"

_Yeah you've been saying that for years._ "I know." she said cockily. She learned long ago that it was easier to just turn everything into a joke. "We better get back. I still have to help Brooke with her new line."

They stood up and went to the girls' condo unit. They stopped on the door and Nathan hugged her.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"May you find the answers that you're looking for." she looked intently in his intense blue eyes and reached for his hand "Remember Nate, I'm always here for you. Always and Forever."

He returned her intense gaze an replied "Me too. Always and Forever." He was surprised to feel something at the pit of his stomach. He remembered this feeling when he was with Peyton. He also recalled feeling something similar but very faintly on the day he decided to change. When he went home drunk and Haley was there with hangover food. She only had jeans and a t-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun but she never looked so beautiful.

He got out of their embrace and bid her goodbye.


	9. We Might as Well Be Strangers

**A/N: Hey guys!! Here's an update. Sorry If I take too long to update I just have a lot of essays to do so please bear with me. I put something at the end of the chapter to make up for it. Thanks to my reviewers, you inspire me!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 8: "We Might As Well Be Strangers"

Peyton was sitting on her office chair with her feet propped up on the desk rifling at the modeling contracts offered to her by different designers. She huffed as she looked at them. She was never satisfied with anything. She was in the top ten supermodels of her agency- Elite- and was given projects any model would die for to have but she doesn't give a damn. All she cared about was being the center of attention and to have money to supply her habit. The agency also didn't understand how Peyton stayed on top with her 'diva' attitude and habit of getting into trouble.

Peyton was a part of the Hollywood and Fashion World's elite. She hung out with Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears. In the fashion world, she was known as 'The Cheetah' for her fierceness in modeling. She also had the reputation of being a two-in-one model. Everybody in the fashion world knew that she was Naomi Campbell and Kate Moss combined.

"Miss Sawyer someone's here to see you." Her secretary, Mary said while smiling.

Peyton just looked at Mary and put her foot down on the desk. She started fixing herself when the door opened once more. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Standing before her was none other that Nathan Scott.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this. I thought you'd just call and that's it. You sure you don't feel anything for me?" Peyton asked smirking.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." He said while sitting down.

"Fine. Make yourself feel at home." Peyton said sarcastically while sitting down.

"Just cut to the chase. Why did you decide to come back and mess up my life again?" Nathan snapped

Things started to get serious. Peyton looked intently at his unfeeling gaze. She was so unused to it because whenever he looked at her it was always full of love and adoration. But that was in the past. That was before she left. "As I've said I came back to apologize. Also, I want to say why I left. I left because you were suffocating me…"

Nathan looked at her with eyes wide as an owl's. "What?!? What do you mean I was suffocating you?!?"

She almost laughed. Almost. "Let me rephrase that. I felt that you loved me more than what was wise. I felt that you wanted us to be together until college. Take up a long distance relationship. I can't handle that. You loved me more than I loved you. It was flattering at first but towards the end I felt that it was wrong staying with you because I didn't love you anymore."

"So you left? You could've just told me what you said today instead of me wondering where the heck you went or if you were in trouble. I only knew that you run away from me was after six months."

"See? That's the problem you cared for me too much."

"Yeah you're right. I CARED."

Peyton shook her head. Nathan was still bitter. "Okay so now that I explained why I left I am asking for your forgiveness. By your attitude right now even you can sense that you still have that hatchet in your heart. Forgiveness is your ticket to freedom Nathan. I know you will always love me even if it's platonic because I was an important part of your life. I was your first love. Don't just remember the bad parts in our relationship. There are good memories too. Remember Wrightsville Beach?"

"Our first date." Nathan reminisced.

_Nathan was so anxious for this date because it took him 2 weeks to finally ask her out. Nathan Scott never dates. It was always just hook-ups. He picked up Peyton with his SUV and took her to Wrightsville Beach where he had Lucas set up bonfire. There was a picnic basket at the backseat of his car prepared by Karen. It was a little bit cold that day because it was the beginning of October. When they reached the beach, they started eating and conversing. Though they didn't have much in common, they were very comfortable with one another._

_After their meal they talked some more when suddenly Nathan suddenly tickled Peyton. When Peyton was on the ground he picked her up and ran towards the freezing sea. _

"_Oh Nathan I'm sooo gonna kill you!" Payton shouted after resurfacing. _

"_Come on you know you like it." He said wading towards her._

_And that's when they shared their first kiss._

"That was a good day." He said

"Yeah. But we haven't been like that for a long time. I started drifting away from you."

"Why did you? I paid attention to you. I _loved_ you." he said tensing up.

"That's the problem. I didn't." she straightened her posture " At the beginning it was fun but in the end I realized that I didn't feel an attraction with you."

Nathan contemplated what she was saying. She did seem distant towards the end. He should've seen it coming.

"Do you understand where I'm coming from now?"

"I might." he replied nonchalantly.

"Do you think maybe we could be friends?"

Nathan stared at her intently. She did seem sincere. Plus, it would free him of the past. Free of the bitterness that consumed him. It was also about time.

"Why now? After what? five years?"

"I wanted to be free of my past. Lately my conscience has been bugging me…"

"Didn't think you had a conscience. I mean you're the bitch of the fashion world." Nathan cut her off.

Her face turned hard. "Nathan it's a façade. You of all people should know that. As I said, I've been feeling guilty because I saw in the newspapers what you've been doing. I just want you to move on and be happy. Don't you want that?"

"I honestly do." he relaxed "These past few days I've been thinking. That's why I didn't come here immediately and I got to see that I am a bitter man and I should be better than that. I think I wanna say thank you for making the first step. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come along."

"First off, I'm sure Haley could figure something out for you. Second, I should be the one thanking you for giving me peace." Peyton said.

At the mention of Haley's name Nathan's mind snapped. "I need to get going. "He stood up and walked towards the door. "This has been productive."

Peyton stood up too and walked towards him "Friends?"

He turned back to her while opening the door handle "How about we start all over again?"

Payton smiled and stuck out her hand "Hey I'm Peyton Sawyer pleased to meet you."

He took her hand and shook it "Nathan Scott."

They smiled at each other before he made his exit.

_Phase 1 complete._ Peyton thought.

* * *

**Whaddaya think??**


	10. Can't Stop This Thing We Started

**A/N: I don't deserve to put up an Author's Note.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 9: "Can't Stop This Thing We Started"

"So you're actually considering the idea of being friends with Peyton Sawyer?" Haley asked as she licked off the marshmallow from the s'more she ate.

It's been a day since the meeting with Peyton and Nathan had just told Haley what happened. She stayed quiet throughout his explanation and he felt grateful for that because he really needed to vent to someone. They were currently sitting on the couch at his house watching 'Zoolander'.

"Yeah. I mean it's part of moving on right?" he said while reaching for the popcorn and focusing on the screen. "It's to prove to her that there's really no hard feelings."

"Yeah." she replied looking back to she screen from his face. She looked just in time to see the walk-off scene. Suddenly her rich laughter filled the room. Nathan looked back at his best friend. _She's really beautiful_. He thought. These past few weeks he really started to see how much she changed since high school. Maybe seeing Peyton reminded him of high school. Haley finally emerged from her cocoon of books and studying to let the beautiful butterfly within her show.

"Is there something on my face?" her voice brought him back to his senses. Her eyes were so wide and she was wiping the outline of her mouth. _She's so cute_. He thought again. "Nathan!" her voice broke his thoughts again.

"What? Uh… ah no. I just thought of something."

"Well it must've been something big cause you looked really serious."

"Yeah." he said.

Haley grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Is something bothering you? Is it Peyton?"

He looked at her and smiled. "No, I was just thinking how in high school you seemed to be this nerdy girl and you used to hide your true self through books and knowledge. Now you're this beautiful, successful, graceful, sophisticated woman. I'm just wondering why you still haven't had one relationship." _Shit! Why did I just say that?!?_

Haley's cheeks flushed. She recovered immediately though. "You're kidding right? I'm not even wearing any make-up. Plus, I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

He has to remind her some time not to berate herself so much "Well with or without make-up you look beautiful to me. Your natural beauty exceeds those of others who spend hours putting some on." _Seriously Nathan, when did you start being Mr. Sensitivity?_ he told himself. But he was glad he said those things because she started blushing even more.

His blue eyes were looking at her with so much intensity she thought she would melt. She decided to change the topic to hide her feelings. "Well, to answer you're other question. I'm too busy with the kids and you and the clothing line. Plus, someone already has my heart."

Nathan's eyes bulged and at the same time, his heart sank at the thought of Haley liking another guy. Disappointed at the same time that she didn't tell him. "Who? Do I know him? Why didn't you tell me? Does Brooke know? How did you meet?" he flooded her with questions.

Haley smiled before answering. She forgot the last time she saw him this panicky. "Okay Mr. All-Star. I only got the first three questions and before you freak out more, it's Owen Wilson. Don't you think he's so hot?" she said while playing the movie again.

Nathan felt relieved at her answer, "Oh you're gonna pay!" he said before attacking her with tickles.

* * *

Haley went to the main store of Clothes Over Bro's. in LA after her bonding session with Nathan. She went to her and Brooke's office at the back and saw Brooke talking to the fabric supplier.

"Hey Cynthia." Haley greeted the blonde woman.

"Hey Haley. Brooke and I just finished discussing the fabric needed for the fall line." Cynthia said while standing up.

"Oh, that's great." Haley hugged Cynthia before she opened the door for the woman to be able to exit.

"By the way, you look radiant! Did you do something new?"

"No just happier than usual, but thanks for the compliment." Haley replied while smiling. "See you soon!"

Once Haley closed the door Brooke was by her side crushing her in a bear hug. "Tigger! Suffocating here."

Brooke let go of her and then squealed. "Haley I found the man of my dreams!"

"Why? What happened with you and Lucas?" Haley asked as she plopped on her chair. There were two tables in the office. One for Haley who took care of all the legal things and one for Brooke who did all the designing. Haley's table was organized and is a white antique wood table with intricate designs. Brooke's table on the other hand was made of glass and there were pens and papers scattered everywhere.

"Well," Brooke began while sitting on her own chair and started sketching "he took me out of the state to his cabin in Truly, Idaho and there was this beautiful lake. I'm telling you Hales that lake was beautiful. We stayed there for five days. On our second day, he woke me up at six in the morning and took me fishing-"

Laughter interrupted Brooke from her tale "You? Fi… fishing?" Haley managed to cough out in between laughing fits.

"What's so wrong with me and fishing?" Brooke inquired, hurt at her friends outburst.

"Brooke, you wouldn't even go near the fish tank at that Chinese restaurant we went to last month."

"Well I was with Lucas and I wanted to show him I can handle nature." Brooke defended.

"Okay I'm sorry for passing judgment. Go on."

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Brooke continued "we went fishing and I never knew it could be so romantic. We saw the sun rise over the lake and it was sparkling Hales. Kinda like the way you describe Nathan's eyes."

Haley feigned shock and threw a paper ball at her best friend.

"Anyways, we saw the sun rise and he taught me how to fish. It was so romantic. You know when guys have to teach you something and they go behind you and they wrap their arms around you?" Haley nodded "Most guys would take the opportunity to grope me but Luke was such a gentleman. He was very sweet about it." Brooke stared off in space as if replaying the moment in her head.

"Good for you Brookie. You and Lucas deserve to be together… finally! I mean what's up? In high school you two were totally hot for each other." Haley said while taking out a folder containing the store's bills.

"He had that mystery girl remember? In college he went out with that Lindsey girl." Brooke replied.

"Oh yeah. I never liked that girl, I just pretended for Lucas' sake." Haley said flipping through the folder an writing things on a post-it.

"Did I tell you Lucas and I stayed in different rooms the whole time we were there? Oh! And we went fishing those other 3 days? It was really romantic Hales you should ask Nathan to take you there." Brooke suddenly stopped sketching and put her pen down HARD on the table "Oh! We should double date. You know, you and Nathan me and Lucas."

"Brooke there is no me and Nathan. Plus, I don't want to fish." Haley deadpanned.

"Whatever. I promise you'll love it." Brooke said grabbing her pen again "Wait a second. You came from his house before you went here right? What did he say about the meeting with Peyton?"

"He said that they considered starting over and be friends." Haley closed the folder and put it back in a drawer.

"Well that sucks. Hales this is a sign. You should tell him how you feel cause this 'Starting-Over-Again-As-Friends-Thing' might lead to them getting back together. By the way you do seem to be glowing. What else happened with Nathan?"

Haley smiled at the thought. She stopped moving and faced Brooke. "I was actually shouldn't make a big deal out of it because friends normally say things like that to friends. Plus it wouldn't be the first time he told me that. Although this is the first time he told me that that there wasn't any occasion like prom or the formal or-"

"Hales stop it. You're rambling." Brooke interrupted.

"Sorry it's just that-. He told me I was beautiful." Haley covered her ears to prepare for the incoming squeal. After the aforementioned squeal happened, Brooke was beside her sitting on the office chair.

"Oh my God! He's totally vibing you Hales. Care to share?"

Haley told Brooke what happened and both girls were in disbelief despite the former experiencing the moment herself. "That's great TutorGirl! Who knew Nathan could be romantic? You should totally tell him now that you feel he's vibing you." was what Brooke said.

"I know. I'm pretty sure I'll tell him soon. Like, really soon. I just want it to be perfect you know?" Haley said.

They worked for a few hours more before heading their separate ways. Brooke to go see Lucas and Haley to go home and start working on her music.


	11. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**A/N: To my readers and reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Here's another update! Just so you know flashbacks are in italics coz there are quite a few in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 10: Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Haley James could feel the beat of the bass pumping through the speakers. _Why did I ever agree to come here?_ she thought to herself. She was currently sitting on the couch in another party watching her friends have fun. She looked to her left and saw Brooke and Lucas on the deck at the back of the celebutante's house cuddling and seeming to be lost in their own world. Meanwhile, the person responsible for her being here in the first place was missing. She shook her head, took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri and recalled the conversation she had a few hours ago.

_A few hours ago_

"_Brooke! Haley!" Lucas' voice rang through the small office Brooke and Haley shared._

_Brooke jumped from her desk as soon as Lucas opened the door and launched herself at him showering her with kisses._

"_Well, hello to you too." he chuckled before capturing Brooke's lips in his exchanging a very open-mouthed kiss._

"_Eewww… You guys should cut it out before I puke." Haley said bringing back Lucas and Brooke from the high they've been in._

_Brooke disentangled her arms from Lucas' neck and faced Haley sticking out her tongue "You're just jealous cause you're not getting any." _

_Haley feigned shock and stuck her tongue towards Brooke._

"_All right children stop the banter and let's discuss the reason I came her" Lucas said while approaching the couch located at the corner of the office._

"_Why?" Brooke said sauntering towards Lucas and cuddling beside him "Are there other reasons for you to come here besides visiting your gorgeous girlfriend?"_

_He kissed her forehead and replied "Most of the time no but today there is," he shifted to a more comfortable position before continuing in a serious tone "Peyton called Nathan and invited him to come to her Birthday party. You know for the 'starting-over-a-new-leaf' thing. She also told him to bring us to make amends."_

_Haley bit her lip and looked at Lucas who had a concerned look on his face "I guess we should go. I mean it's been five years and we all should keep the past behind us."_

_Brooke and Lucas exchanged worried looks before Lucas spoke "Are you sure you're up for this Hales?" _

_She put up a brave face replied "Of course, Why wouldn't I be?" she shuffled the papers on her desk before continuing "So how do we get there?"_

Now, here she was in Peyton's house looking at the people dancing or rather _grinding_ to the fast beat music pumping through the speakers while trying her best not to get drunk from her drink. After they entered the house, Peyton dragged Haley and Brooke to her room upstairs. The awkwardness was very tangible and Brooke fake-coughed a few times trying to ease the tension between the two other girls. Haley replayed the conversation in her mind…

_Peyton took a few deep breaths before motioning for the two other girls to sit down at the seats on the chairs near the balcony. She tried opening her mouth a few times as if to say something but hesitated. Finally after a few minutes, she spoke._

"_The reason I invited you guys here is to say that I am SO sorry for abandoning Nathan during our Senior year. I know you guys are mad at me but please understand because I have my reasons for leaving. It's not my place to share what happened but if Nathan told you it's totally cool. I apologize for what happened and I hope we can start again. "_

_Peyton looked at the two girls. Brooke looked pissed while Haley was looking at the full moon visible through the big window with her face blank. Brooke knew better and knew Haley was contemplating in her mind whether to believe Peyton's sincerity or not._

"_I don't expect for you to accept me with open arms but just at least try to forgive me. Especially you Haley because we had a good friendship back then and I want it back. I want to regain your trust and would do anything to earn it back. I also know that you and Nathan are the best of friends and since we're trying to reconcile, I hope I would too with you."_

_Haley faced Peyton and replied with fierceness that it sent shivers to the other two girls' spines. "Peyton you better be sincere with this or I swear you will regret it." she backed away a few steps before continuing now in a more gentler tone "A lot of people have already been hurt because of you. Do not make the same mistake twice." _

"_I won't" Peyton promised._

_Brooke stood up, "Well now that things are sort-of clear we better get back to that party."_

"_Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Peyton." Haley said smiling._

"_Thank you Haley," she responded "I hope this is the beginning of a new start."_

_The girls left the room and chatted for a while. They talked about what the others' job was and they talked about fashion. Brooke was the first to go when Lucas asked her to dance while Haley excused herself to find Nathan which was unsuccessful._

She still didn't trust Peyton despite what she said. It shouldn't take her that long to apologize to Nathan. If it was true that guilt was the reason she came back and she didn't want anyone hurt then she should have apologized sooner. She put those thoughts in the back of her kind and tried to have fun. She was startled when someone sat beside her and took her drink.

"How many have you had?" the deep voice inquired.

"One including the one you're holding," she answered. "Where have you been anyway? I've been looking all over for you."

Nathan looked at her and can't help but smile. When he and Lucas fetched her and Brooke at their condo, his jaw fell to the floor after seeing how gorgeous she looked. He was surprised at the new sensations he was lately feeling towards Haley. She was his best friend and he doesn't want to ask her out. She's like his little sister and he doesn't want to ruin the bond they have. But lately his self restrain seems to get weaker with each passing day.

"I was just in the kitchen talking to some guys." he explained.

"I know we came here to show Peyton that we want to reconcile but I'm bored." she complained.

Nathan laughed at her impatience. "Good thing because I am too. I think these things are getting pretty old."

Suddenly, Haley jumped in her seat, startled. Nathan looked at her with concern but she immediately took out her phone from the clutch that was on her lap. Nathan shook his head chuckling. Haley read the text message she received and frowned.

"Brooke and Lucas ditched us." she announced.

"They probably wanted to spend some alone time Did you see them going at it on the dance floor?" Nathan stated.

"Well they have the right to be because they're together. I bet they'll realize that they love each other soon."

Haley said the last line with sadness and longing in her voice. Nathan didn't want her to act that way so he decided to distract her.

"Come on," he said while standing up and offering his hand to her. "I want to show you something."

She took his hand too bored to think of what cynical idea he might have. He led them to the deck at the back of Payton's house to the man-made lake. There was a row boat and the moon was reflected in the lake. You could see tons of stars and the trees surrounding the lake were covered in lights. The place looked romantic despite the loud music coming from the house. Nathan pulled her to the rowboat but halted when she stopped walking.

"Did you ask permission from Peyton if we could use this?" she questioned.

"No but if she asks us why we used it, I'll tell her it's part of the 'starting-over-again' thing. Plus, she won't mind." he argued. He pulled them again towards the boat and went on it. He took Haley by the waist and carried her to the inside of the boat. Both flushed at the contact but Nathan got over it quickly and started untying the rope. Haley recovered too and sat down at the front end. After untying the boat from the dock, Nathan sat and started rowing.

Haley looked up at the night sky filled with stars. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Nathan said but when Haley lowered her head, he was looking at her and not at the sky. She blushed and pointed towards the moon.

"Don't you think that the moon is so amazing?" she asked him.

"Not really" he commented.

She playfully slapped him at the arm and retorted "Ugh, you're such a guy" before looking around the place.

Nathan saw how the lights from the trees reflected in her brown doe-like eyes. She looked so breath-taking and the wind was blowing through her hair. She seemed at peace and content. "If I haven't told you this yet I'm sorry but I just wanted to say that you look really beautiful tonight Hales."

Haley blushed at the compliment. Her heart was beating madly inside her chest and she can't stop biting her lip. "Thanks Nate. You clean up nicely too."

Nathan was still unsure whether to ask her out or not. _Ah, the hell with it_ he thought. He stopped rowing and let the wind carry the boat. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Hales, you know we're best friends right? And nothing is going to change that."

Haley panicked. _Is he trying to tell me something? I knew he was getting back with Peyton!_ "I love you." she suddenly blurted out.

* * *

**A/N2: If I get more than 13 reviews, I'll update on Monday. I already have the next chapter 3/4 written.**


	12. Don't Take Me For Granted

**A/N: I would like to shout a big ****THANK YOU ****to all my readers and reviewers. I'm overwhelmed by the tons of reviews I received and I loved each and every one of them. Last chapter had the most reviews received. I wish it would happen in this chapter and the chapters to come. But beggars can't be choosers. Hehe… Sorry for the rant, here it is as promised…**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't Take Me For Granted

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief, his eyes widening in shock.

Haley continued as if he didn't ask "I've been since we were Sophomores. Senior year I was supposed to tell you but then Peyton came into the picture so I lost that chance. I tried telling you months before that but I just couldn't get the courage to do so. I love you because I think you're the greatest guy that I've ever met. You don't take the bullshit from your dad and you defend and protect the people who are close to you. I love how much you care for those who love and admire you. I love you because you're the guy that understands me the most. I love you because you have such a strong willpower to change for the better no matter how small or big like actually studying to pass high school or rising above yourself to show the world the Nathan Scott that I know and not that playboy and drunkard. You don't know how much of a good person you are Nate. I love you because you're so thoughtful and forgiving. I love your stubbornness. I love how you can't survive the day without eating Cap'n Crunch for breakfast. I love your charming smirk and I love you because you're so damned hot!" she paused realizing she was crying through her confession. "I just… I just love you. You know? The crazy, steal-your-breath, heart-pounding kind of love." she took a deep breath finally glad that she released all that bottled-up emotion at the same time afraid of his reaction. "Please say something."

Nathan looked at her with a smirk and confusion furrowing his brows. "Are you crazy?"

Haley's fear turned to white hot anger so she pushed him and stood up. The boat rocked a little but she was too mad to care "This is so typical of you! I confess my deepest darkest secret and you make fun out of it! I open up my feelings to you and you brush it off. Don't you realize how much that hurts? It feels like you-"

Nathan got up to his feet and placed a finger on her lips, stopping her tirade. "I asked you if you were crazy, because no sane person would fall in love with me. But I'm glad you did because lately I've been feeling those things too."

Haley was taken aback by his reply. Her anger turned into denial. "Don't say that." she said turning her face away from him. "Don't say that just because I'm your best friend and you don't want me to get hurt or because you want to move on from Peyton. It hurts too much." she continued while sobbing.

He cupped her chin and turned her face to his. "I'm not making this up Hales. These past few weeks I've been feeling strange feelings towards you but I never said anything because I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship. But I'm not afraid anymore because I know you feel the same way. I promise, I'm not just saying this. I also feel the crazy, steal-your-breath, heart-pounding kind of love. I love you Haley James."

With those words, Haley jumped wrapping her arms around his neck and captured his lips for a kiss. Unfortunately, it didn't last long because the boat lost its balance and turned over. The two resurfaced and waded towards each other continuing their kiss.

* * *

Peyton watched the scene happening in front of her from the window overlooking the lake. _This, changes everything._ she thought while sipping her beer.

* * *

Haley woke up to someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and saw blue ones looking back at her. She smiled and pecked Nathan on the lips. "Good morning to you."

"Good morning to you too." he replied stroking her hair and pecking her again on the lips.

They were currently lying on his bed basking in each others warmth enjoying the comfort of being with each other. Last night was probably the most exciting thing that happened in a long time. Neither expected it to happen but both were glad that it did. _It's about time._ Haley thought.

"Hey Hales," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Haley laughed "Nothing. Just wondering how we ended up here."

He chuckled and pecked her on the lips again "I was too ecstatic to remember. All I know is once we got here, you couldn't take your hands off me."

Haley cocked her eyebrow "A little high on ourself are we?"

Nathan smiled in return. "Just stating a fact."

She shook her head and slapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon mister, I don't know about you but I'm craving waffles."

Haley got out of the bed and picked up the nearest piece of clothing she could find to hide her embarrassment. She can't believe she got embarrassed after sleeping with Nathan more so that she actually slept with him just after hours of being a couple. She decided that they have to reflect on what happened last night. Unfortunately the nearest article if clothing within her reach was Nathan's polo from last night. She felt her cheeks burn but decided to just wear it anyways. She continued her way downstairs and started to cook breakfast for them.

Nathan smirked at seeing Haley wear his clothes. _She's too damn sexy._ he pondered. He was still in disbelief over what happened a few hours ago. Being with Haley was the most magical thing that has ever happened to him. He never felt this way with any other girl, not even Peyton. _She's the one._ he thought. He felt bad about taking away her virginity from her before getting married but she assured him last night that she wanted it and she trusted him. He decided to discuss things with her so he grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and went downstairs.

When Nathan got to the kitchen, he saw Haley in the island mixing up waffle batter with ingredients scattered around her. He went to the island and sat down on a stool. She looked up and smiled at him blushing. He picked up the milk carton and drank what was left from it.

"You know I love you but that's just disgusting." Haley retorted.

Nathan lowered the carton and threw it basketball-style to the garbage can. He wiped his mouth and faced her with a serious look on his face. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Haley stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "Yeah, actually I was thinking about talking about it during breakfast but now's good."

"We could talk about it later if you like." he stated.

"No," she replied "the sooner the better right? Why don't you start while I get the waffling iron."

"Okay," he agreed "Do you think we did things too fast? I mean, you just told me that you love me and the next thing we knew we were naked in my bed. "

Haley bit her lip and answered while scooping the batter to iron and closing it. "I don't think so because when you said you love me I saw the sincerity in your eyes. I've been in love with you for the past five years and I loved you since we were kids. I know you love me too but just not that way up until recently like you said."

She paused before opening the waffle iron and took out the cooked waffle. She placed it on a plate and started to cook the next batch. "As for us having sex, I don't regret it because I trust you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me and I wanted it too. There's nothing more intimate with expressing your love than making love." she looked at him and asked. "Is that how you felt? That we made love and not sex?"

Nathan looked her in the eyes with such intensity that it made her heart melt. "Yeah. I want you to know that I didn't take advantage of you or your feelings last night," he took her hand before continuing "I meant what I said that I love you. I know it's hard to believe on such a short notice but I do love you. I know things went by so fast but just trust me on this."

Haley smiled and cupped his cheek with her other hand. "I already do." she said before capturing Nathan's lips for a kiss.

* * *

Brooke was pacing back and forth in her and Haley's condo. She just got home from her night with Lucas to find Haley gone. Usually on Sundays, Haley slept in but she wasn't in her bedroom. Brooke tried calling her cell phone but the operator said that it was out of service. She also called Nathan's cellphone but it was also out of service. She asked Lucas to call Nathan's house but no one was answering. They finally decided that he should go to Nathan's house because the two should be together after they ditched the party last night. Brooke was about to call Lucas for the thousandth time when the door sprang open with Haley coming inside, wearing her clothes from last night with the collar of her jacket turned up hiding her neck and the lower half of her face. Brooke immediately crushed her into a bear hug.

"Where were you?" Brooke asked worriedly "Hold that thought I'll call Lucas first."

She let go of Haley and pushed the buttons on her phone before putting it next to her ear. "Hey Luke it's me. Haley just got home so everything's fine. Yeah. Okay. Bye." She grabbed Haley by the hand and pushed her down the couch and sat herself down before repeating her question. "Where were you?"

"I would tell you but first you must promise not to freak out." she replied.

Brooke only nodded in response and Haley started taking off her coat. Brooke's mouth immediately opened in shock with what she saw. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish's before she managed to speak. "Were you raped?"

"Something did happen last night but I doubt that you would call it rape." Haley laughed.

"Oh my God! You lost your virginity!" Brooke squealed still surprised at the amount of hickeys on Haley's neck and that she finally slept with someone.

Haley laughed again to Brooke's reaction. "Yeah. I kinda told Nathan I love him."

"WHAT!" Brooke hollered. "How? When? Why?"

"How about I change my clothes first, then we'd grab some ice cream and sit back on the couch then finally I'll tell you what happened."

"Oh I think this would be worth the wait." Brooke stated.

* * *

"So she finally told you huh?" Lucas chuckled.

"You knew?!" Nathan asked mad than his brother knew about Haley's feelings for him and never said anything about it.

"Since we were in high school. I'm surprised you didn't notice, she dropped tons of hints but you were too dense to get it. Plus, Peyton got in the way." Lucas responded.

The brothers were currently playing PlayStation after Nathan got home from dropping Haley off at her condo. Nathan was surprised to see his brother's car parked in the driveway. He knew something was up so they decided to discuss the matter over a competitive game of NBA Live! to ease the tension.

"Hints? Like what?" Nathan asked trying to remember instances where Haley could've told him about her unrequited love.

"Remember her texts to you? They always ended with 'xoxo' which everyone knows meant hugs and kisses. " Lucas informed.

"Yeah but anyone would do that for their best friend." Nathan argued.

"Okay. What about the time when you were having a hard time in Biology and she tutored you?" Lucas commented.

"Haley's a tutor and she knew I needed to pass or else I'm off the team." Nathan retorted.

"How about all those times when she stood by you and comforted you when Peyton was gone? You were so broken no one could go near you but her. She was there when you needed a shoulder to cry on and gave you advice despite the fact that it hurt." Lucas said.

Nathan pressed a few buttons before answering. "Any best friend would do that Luke."

Lucas scored a basket before answering. "Well as far as I'm concerned those were obvious signs. Oh! She agreed to be your manager despite her two other jobs. That, my brother, is love."

Nathan thought about it and didn't have an objection. "Yeah. That was a sacrifice wasn't it?"

Lucas paused the game and faced his brother. "It wasn't a sacrifice Nate because through that, you wouldn't be separated. She loved you much she forced herself to have three jobs. Three jobs Nate! You better not mess this up because if you do, I'll crush your skull."

"You wouldn't be able to anyway." Nathan chuckled.

Lucas flicked the back of Nathan's head and unpaused the game. The two continued playing for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. "Bernard I'll get the door you could just continue whatever it is you're cooking!" Nathan shouted making his may to the foyer. He opened the door and was surprised to see Peyton.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey Peyton. What brings you here?" Nathan asked confused as to why Peyton was here.

"I just wanted to hang out. You know like old times. That is if it's okay with you." she suggested.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." he answered scratching his head while opening the door letting her pass. "Actually, Lucas is inside so we could hang out with him too."

"Oh." That single syllable alone spoke volumes. There were a thousand meanings behind that single "Oh."

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked in an irritated before they went to the family room.

"Nothing. I never thought Lucas lived with you that's all." she defended.

Nathan wanted to smack himself for jumping to conclusions. She's here to make amends and he starts acting like a jerk. "He doesn't live with me. He's just checking up on something."

"Okay," she responded. "Lead the way mister."

They walked towards the family room and talked about Peyton's party last night. She complimented him in his choice of gift for her, an 80's metal rock album. He told her that he remembered she liked crappy music and she slapped him playfully in the chest. Nathan felt a little uncomfortable at that but let it slide. He opened the door and signaled for her to come in.

"You and Lucas talk could talk I'm just gonna tell Bernard to get us some food." Nathan said before exiting.

Lucas turned around with a smile but it quickly vanished when he saw who the visitor was.

"Hello Lucas. Long time no see." Peyton laughed with an evil glint in her eyes.


	13. Everything In It's Right Place

**A/N: To those who are still reading, sorry for the delay. Truly sorry! BUT inspiration struck me and I might update Friday if my mom doesn't decide to use the computer. Really Sorry! This chapter is dedicated to my dearest friend Samantha Fernandez aka evilsadisticbutterfly. Belated Happy Birthday! I should've dedicated that last chapter. Hehe..**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 12: Everything In It's Right Place

Lucas Scott inserted the key to the door of his brother's house then walked in. He looked around and there was no sign of Nathan. It had been a month since Nathan and Haley got together and they were still inseparable. Everyone could see the happiness and love radiating from them. Lucas was also happy for them because Nathan deserves someone who loves him for who he is and not what he has. _Not like someone I know,_ he thought. He was also happy for Haley because he knew she'd been suffering from unrequited love long enough. He shook his head and walked towards the kitchen. As was expected, there was Bernard, Nathan's butler, preparing a meal for lunch.

"Hey Bernard. Have you seen the lovesick little puppy they call my brother?" Lucas asked.

Bernard finished his chopping before answering "I do believe he said that he would perform his daily physical routines in the gym."

"Oh, thanks Bernard." Lucas replied before leaving.

He made his way to the staircase and looked around at the massive house. Lucas wondered if the reason Nathan made such a massive house and hired a butler was because of his fascination with Batman. He discovered this just after him and Nathan made amends and Nathan invited him over to his house for a party. He had to use the restroom but the one at the first floor was crowded so he went upstairs. He opened a door and found it to be Nathan's room because of the numerous basketball paraphernalia. What he didn't expect to see was a huge shelf dedicated to Batman. There were action figures, DVDs of the first two movies, all the Batman comics ever published and even a small cowl fit for a seven year old. During their Senior year, they had a masquerade party and Nathan dressed up as his favorite comic book hero. As expected, all the girls fawned over him. Lucas chuckled and wondered if Nathan had a bat cave built in the house. 

He made his way up the stairs to the second floor and made a right toward the gym. The steady whirring of the treadmill and the _thump thump_ of Nathan's foot could be heard. Lucas knocked and opened the door to find Nathan with earphones on. Nathan was facing towards the wall and Lucas grabbed a gym ball and was about to throw it when Nathan spoke.

"Don't even think about it."

Lucas was puzzled and dropped the ball at the same time Nathan grasped the hand rails and put his feet at the side of the treadmill as it continued without him. He turned it off before stepping out and started to towel himself off.

Nathan reached for a bottle of water and drank when Lucas asked "You sure you're not a vigilante by night?"

"What?" Nathan sputtered choking on his drink.

"Acute sense of hearing, constant training, huge house, butler, playboy character while in front of the public." Lucas counted off on his fingers.

Nathan smirked before answering "You're not exactly that stealthy to begin with but I saw you through the mirrors." 

He motioned to the mirrors located to his right before continuing "Second, I train for basketball and third, I'm not that guy anymore."

"Still doesn't explain the house and the butler." Lucas prodded.

"I wanted to show dad what I've accomplished and Bernard's just a bonus," Nathan smirked again before continuing "making a child's dream come to life."

The two laughed and exited the gym. "I'm gonna go shower first. Then we can have lunch and then leave."

Lucas nodded and made his way to the family room. He just finished his second book and was looking for ideas for the fourth one. He turned on the TV and XBOX and started playing. This was also the place where he last saw Peyton. Seeing her again brought up memories best kept in the past. He was just remembering a memory when Nathan opened the door and popped his head in.

"You coming?" Nathan called.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec." Lucas answered.

He turned off the console and stood up. The reason why he was here was because the brothers were having a photo shoot for VOGUE. It was an honor considering the only men in history who were featured in the cover of the magazine were Harrison Ford, George Clooney and LeBron James, their idol. Haley and Brooke were supposed to come but they were busy creating the fall line of Clothes over Bros. Even so, the line was Brooke's priority and no one dare messes with an ambitious Brooke, not even Nathan Scott.

"I can't believe we're posing for VOGUE. It's such an honor. Though I'm sharing it with my brother, it's fine 'cause I'm gonna outshine you." Lucas commented.

"Whatever." Nathan said then they looked at each other laughed in unison.

They entered the kitchen and ate at the counter. Despite Bernard's orders that they should eat in the dining room, it was too big with just the two of them. Plus, this was more comfortable. After they ate, they made their way to Lucas' car and drove to the studio for the photo shoot. They stayed there for hours and were exhausted when the shoot ended. They made their way to the car and went on their way.

"Brooke proposed a double date for tonight. She said we haven't spent that much time together these past few weeks because of the fashion line. I know we're exhausted but seeing our girls might make that disappear. What do you think?" Lucas proposed. 

Nathan smiled and nodded, anticipating for his time with Haley.

* * *

Adam Levine's voice could be heard booming through the speakers from the main office of Clothes over Bro's. Haley James was formulating her lesson plan for this school year while Brooke Davis was currently creating yet another masterpiece for herself. Brooke had the tendency to hand sew her designs if they are sentimental or if the design was for her pleasure only. They already finished their tasks for the store today and were sort of unwinding before their boyfriends to come pick them up from their date. 

They both sang with Adam about standing out in the pouring rain when Brooke started a conversation.

"The show's coming up, are you nervous?"

Haley stopped writing and removed her reading glasses. "Very. But the pressure must be really tough on you. I mean you were the one who created the designs. I'm just here to offer some advice on them and to handle the business side. But I doubt even the harshest critique could make you fall Brooke Davis. You're the strongest person I've ever met."

"Thanks Hales. I appreciate that." Brooke responded.

"So," Brooke announced, breaking the girly moment "I invited Peyton to come. I mean, if it's okay with you but if it isn't it's totally okay-"

"It's fine with me Brooke." Haley interrupted. "We're aiming for reconciliation aren't we?"

Someone knocked at the door and Brooke hid her masterpiece haphazardly throwing it in an open drawer and bounced off her chair to greet their guests while Haley neatly put her lesson plan and other documents in a messenger bag. When she looked up she saw Brooke and Lucas kissing and Nathan looking at her with longing and desire in his eyes. The intensity of his gaze sent shivers down her spine and she could feel her face heat up. She wasn't a big fan of PDA and even though her closest friends were the only ones there she was still shy. 

Brooke must have sensed her bashfulness since she spoke up. "Luke why don't we go ahead and wait for them in the car? Haley still has to sort some stuff out. "

After they went out, Haley slowly walked around the table and stopped a feet away from Nathan.

"You're torturing me. You know that?" he said his voice low and husky.

"Good 'cause that's what I'm trying to achieve." she replied.

Nathan wound his arms around her waist and scooped her up towards him and planted his mouth on hers. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. They released their unbridled passion in the kiss and came up only for air. 

"Let's go. They're waiting for us." Haley whispered.

Nathan kissed her briefly before replying, "Let them wait."

"Nathan." Haley stated sternly.

"Fine." he conceded. He unwound his arms from her waist but kept one wrapped around her shoulder. They made their way out of the shop and locked it up with Haley's key they hid under the welcome mat which was what the boys used to open the shop. They made their way to the car and drove to the girls' favorite restaurant. 

They arrived at 'Italianni's' and took their reservation. They sat and talked about what's been happening. They discussed the fashion show that would introduce the fall line of Clothes over Bros. This was what has been keeping the girls busy these past few weeks. Next was the photo shoot the boys had that day. Nathan told the girls an embarrassing story about Lucas. 

Apparently, the wardrobe stylist who was just and intern had a crush on Lucas and wouldn't stop gawking at him. When she was arranging his outfit, she kept touching him and brushing her fingers on his body whenever she could. When he finally left, she subtly stuck a thong in the back pocket of his slacks. The editor-in-chief of VOGUE came to the shoot and saw the flimsy material. She looked at Lucas with shocked eyes because apparently the theme was that Nathan was the playboy and Lucas was the smart guy. Everyone laughed at the red-faced Lucas. 

"At least I'm not fascinated with a man wearing tights and pointy eared cowls." he huffed. The girls' laughter got even louder due to Nathan's shocked face causing the other diners to look in their direction. 

Over dessert, they talked about Nathan's upcoming training season and brainstormed ideas for Lucas' third book. After they paid their bill, they went to the girls' condos and decided to have a sleep over. The couples went to their respective rooms. Haley went to the bathroom adjacent to her room to change while Nathan stripped to his boxers. He lay down on his stomach from fatigue and waited for Haley to come out. She came out wearing a tank top and pajama pants. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Tired?" Haley asked, dimming the lights.

"Yep. No matter how many photo shoots I've been in, it all ends the same." he complained.

"Well, let me make you feel all better." she purred.

She opened her bedside drawer and took out a massaging oil. He looked over at her and raised up a questioning brow.

"My feet hurt sometimes. You try wearing stiletto heels." she retorted.

Haley motioned him to lie back down. When he did, she straddled his hips and started kneading his tense muscles. "Better?"

"So much." he muttered. "How about you? Aren't you tired?"

"Nah. " she denied. 

She continued massaging him until all the knots in his back were gone. She got off him and returned the oil in it's place. She was suddenly grabbed from the waist and Nathan was hugging her tight.

"I can't breathe." she objected.

"I love you." Nathan said gently.

Haley stopped struggling and Nathan let her loose a bit. She looked up at him and replied in a gentler voice, "I love you too."

Nathan snuggled up against her neck and whispered while laying feather light kisses on her neck "I missed you this past few weeks."

"I did too." she responded her eyes fluttering to a close.

He trailed up kisses to her lips and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and he looked at her questioningly.

"Let's go to sleep. We're both tired." she explained.

Nathan smiled and nodded, signaling he understood. They arranged themselves on the bed and cuddled close to each other.

"I love you, always." Nathan promised.

"And I'll love you forever." she replied.

"Always and forever… I like that." he said, both of them drifting off to sleep..

* * *

**A/N2: The Batman part was because Batman: The Dark Knight would be on theaters soon and I just adore Batman. Really sorry for the delay!**


	14. Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows

**A/N: I was gonna update Monday but was doing maintenance. Not My fault. I dedicate this chapter to my mom and my bestfriend Gabbie. Happy Birthday to you both! This is not one of my best work. Forgive me!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 13: Quiet Things that No One Ever Knows

The flashing lights and the heavy thud of bass through the speakers was so surreal it seemed she was in another world. Brooke Davis has dreamt of this moment since she was a little girl and now it's happening. Even though she'd been through many shows before, she still can't get over the shock and awe she feels whenever there's a show.

Brooke was at the backstage of the Clothes Over Bro's fashion show looking at the catwalk and making sure that things are okay and running smoothly at the same time trying to tone down the fear and nervousness she felt. _Everything's gonna be fine_, was her mantra since this morning.

"Brooke the zipper on Sally's dress broke." Millicent, her assistant, said.

"Oh my God, this cannot be happening right now." she dropped the curtain and walked to where the models were dressing up. "Where is she?"

"She's here Brooke," Annie the seamstress replied.

"Good thing it's still an hour 'til showtime." Haley declared.

"No," Brooke objected "Hales in fashion shows, one hour before a show everything has to be perfect. Also, the zipper isn't broken it's just stuck. Annie fix this please. I shouldn't be the one worrying about little things like this."

Brooke went away from the small crowd and checked the other outfits, some hanging on the rack others worn by models. She made sure everything was perfect even checking the hair and make-up.

"Ten minutes 'til showtime!" Pamela, the floor manager yelled.

Normally, fashions shows start late than their scheduled time but Brooke hated this tradition and always started her shown on time earning her praise from critiques, magazines and fellow designers. She huddled up her crew and gave her pre-show speech.

"Okay guys we've all worked hard for this. I know this isn't our first show but every show is a challenge. We don't know if there's gonna be a disaster about to happen. All we can do is to work at our best and hope the show goes flawlessly I want to thank all who participated, you all made this possible. Just remember one thing, have fun and let's get this party started!"

"It's showtime!" Pamela announced yet again.

"Okay models assemble. Annie make sure every outfit is fine before you release it Millicent I know this isn't your job but could you please be the lint girl?" she asked holding out the brush to her secretary.

"You can count on me Brooke." Millicent accepted the brush and started running it through the models' outfits.

The emcee's voice boomed through the speakers at the same time the noise lowered down and the crowd settled. After the introductions, the music raised up again and the audience started clapping. Brooke peeked in the curtains and looked amongst the audience and saw the Olsen twins, Rihanna, Jessica Alba, Heidi Klum and Scarlett Johansson at the front row. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until someone grabbed her right one which wasn't holding the curtain.

"Everything's gonna be fine Davis." Haley promised.

"That's what I've been telling myself." Brooke answered peering between the curtains yet again.

This time Haley joined her and they both looked at the runway. Pamela had the clothes changing under control and Brooke trusted her. She looked towards the audience again and looked at the edge of the catwalk. There was Peyton, sitting with a blonde haired man. They were both absorbed in the show and looked cozy.

"Are we going to have an after party?" Haley asked stepping back.

"Of course Tutor Girl unless you have other plans?" Brooke replied.

"No just wondering." she sat at one of the chairs seeming very calm. "Are the boys gonna pick us up or are they here?"

Brooke took a seat beside Haley before speaking "They're watching. Lucas knows that I'll kill him if he ever misses this. Plus, they both know that we worked so hard on this."

They both took deep breaths at the same time and laughed.

"So, Peyton's here." Brooke started.

Haley was rearranging the bottles of hair products on the table "Yeah I saw her. Do you think that guy she was beside with is her boyfriend?"

"Seems like it. They're kinda cozy." Brooke took a glance at Haley before continuing "Which is a good thing right? I mean, it shows that she's moved on and has really no intentions towards Nathan."

"Yeah." Haley replied.

"Brooke the show's almost over. Tine for you and Haley to strut your stuff on the catwalk." Milicent reminded them.

"Let's go H. James." Brooke said offering her hand.

* * *

"That was awesome you guys."

"You two did a great job."

The Scott brothers looked at each other and chuckled. Them complimenting their girlfriends at the same time was a little weird.

"Thanks you two." Brooke gushed before taking Lucas' arm. "Dance with me Broody."

They were currently at a club enjoying the success of Clothes Over Bros' fall line. While Brooke and Lucas were enjoying themselves on the dance floor Nathan and Haley were enjoying the seclusion their booth brought. That is, until someone interrupted them.

"Haley is that you?"

Haley and Nathan turned to face the familiar voice and was greeted by Peyton.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. I've been looking everywhere for you." she took a seat in their booth and motioned for her friend to join.

"This is my fiance, Ian, Ian this is Nathan and Haley my high school friends." she introduced.

Nathan and Haley offered smiles and exchanged pleasantries with the other couple. They talked about the fashion show and their jobs when Brooke and Lucas joined them.

"Peyton you came!" Brooke shouted over the loud music.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me. The line was fabulous by the way." Peyton complimented.

"Thanks. You should congratulate Hales too. Couldn't have done it without her comments of 'too slutty' or 'is that supposed to be a top or a yard of fabric?' " Brooke joked.

"Hey!" Haley said feigning offense.

She was glad that Brooke came. She eased the atmosphere a bit. They chatted with each other relieving high school memories yet avoiding the subject of Peyton and Nathan. A slow song came up and Brooke dragged Lucas to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Not wanting to appear afraid of Peyton he agreed and offered Haley a smile to appease her. They stood up and went to dance.

"Since you and I are the only ones left how about a dance Haley?" Ian offered with a smile.

Haley smiled and accepted. Ian seemed like a good guy and she was glad Payton found someone for her other than Nathan. It really was time for them all to move on. She looked over at Nathan and Peyton and they seemed fine with being friends. They all danced until the song ended and a faster song began.

"I love this song!" Brooke began to shout.

She dragged the girls to her and danced just like old times. All the men stared at them in awe and appreciation. Some of them with a little too much appreciation.

"I can't believe how many pervs are in this place." Lucas said taking a sip of his drink. "I swear I'll beat them up if they put their hands on our girls."

"You're right about that Luke. Anyone even goes near Peyton their ass is fried." Derek informed.

"That guy in the corner is starting to undress Haley with his eyes. Why I oughta-" Nathan was starting to go near the punk when Lucas pulled him.

"We can't cause a scene Haley and Brooke would kill us. Besides it's just looking." Lucas reasoned with his brother.

"Well what about that bartender who's been eyeing Brooke?" Nathan retorted.

"What!? Where's that jerk. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Lucas muttered looking around for the bar.

"You two just chill. The song's almost over. I'm gonna go to the restroom. Would you tell Peyton where I am?" Ian explained.

"Sure" the brothers replied in unison.

They were both relieved when the song was over and the pervs started backing off when they went near their girls.

"That was hot!" Brooke hollered.

"Where's Ian?" Peyton asked when she saw her boyfriend wasn't there.

"In the restroom." Lucas replied.

"Ah."

They made their way to their table and the girls rested for a while.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks," Peyton offered "What do you guys want?"

After they gave their orders, Payton stalked to the bar.

"Wanna dance with me?" Haley asked.

"Hales you know I can't dance." Nathan whined.

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan on the cheek. "Well you have to slow dance with me later on." She looked over to her friends and saw that they were wiped out.

"You wanna head home you guys?" Haley asked.

Brooke raised her head from Lucas' chest and nodded. "Yes. I'm sooo tired from the fashion show and the dancing."

"I'm wiped out from the dancing too." Lucas complained.

"What about your drinks?" Nathan asked.

"Let Haley drink them. She needs to loosen up a little. Besides, I'm the only one who ordered something alcoholic." Brooke commented.

"Haha.. Very funny Brooke." Haley bantered.

They all laughed and the two went on their ways after saying goodbye.

Peyton and Ian returned at the same time. "What took you so long?" Peyton asked her fiance.

"I just had a cigarette outside after going in the restroom." Ian replied.

Peyton put down the drinks and asked "Where's Brooke and Lucas?"

"They had to go. They were really tired. " Haley replied."

"Oh. Well we better go too. It was nice hanging out with you guys." Peyton said finishing her drink with one gulp.

After saying their goodbyes, Haley cuddled closer to Nathan. "You don't wanna go home yet?" he asked.

"We still haven't danced yet." she argued.

"Okay." he got up and walked towards the DJ. He took Haley's hand and led her to the dance floor. Suddenly, blues came out from the speakers and Otis Redding's "I've Been Loving You Too Long" started playing.

"I cannot believe you played this song." Haley whispered while swaying to the music.

"Why? It seems appropriate." Nathan replied and Haley slapped him on the chest.

"My love is growing stronger, as you become a habit to me." Haley sang along.

"Really?" Nathan questioned jokingly.

They swayed to the music holding each other close until the music faded. They got out from each other's embrace but not before Nathan planted a kiss on Haley's mouth.

They went outside and Haley was clutching her coat close to her chest.

"I think we should go to your house." she declared.

Nathan smirked and opened the car door for her. "Why you plan on doing something?"

She shook her head and replied. "No. I just thought we could spend some time together like we used to. You know sitting by the fireplace, drinking cocoa."

Nathan smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Sounds good to me."

He went to his side of the car and got on. They drove for a few yards when Nathan's face started to look a little panicky. "What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Uh, Hales, I love you all right. No matter what happens always know that I love you." Nathan promised.

"Okay. Are you high or would you tell me what's going on?" Haley persisted.

"Uh.. Ah.. Don't panic. I would protect you all right? No matter what happens I would protect you." he answered,

Haley was getting frustrated at Nathan's peculiar behavior and shouted "What the heck is going on Nathan?!"

The car suddenly stopped and Nathan looked relieved. He looked down and seemed to be alert again. "Hales get out of the car." he said shuffling out of his seatbelt and started undoing hers.

"What?" she began to protest.

"Out now!" he commanded.

She got out of the car and Nathan grabbed her pulling her inside a Starbucks near where they stopped at.

"Hales call AA or something and tell them to tow our car. I'll call Bernard to pick us up and I'll explain it to you later."

Thirty minutes later, they were at Nathan's house sitting near the fireplace with blankets draped over them while sipping hot cocoa.

"What happened back there Nathan?" Haley asked with a stern look on her face.

Nathan exhaled and grabbed her hand. "The brakes weren't working." Haley was about to interrupt when he continued. "Luckily, I forgot to fill the car with gas so it stopped. Before I grabbed you I looked at the engine and the wiring was cut."

"Are you trying to say that this happened because someone cut the wires?" Haley asked still in shock about what she was hearing.

"Yep. That's why I dragged us into a crowded place. Someone wants us dead." Nathan stated.

She was getting worried "But who? Your father? Enemies? Rivals?"

"I don't know but whoever it was wanted us badly injured."

"Thank God for your forgetfulness then." she commented easing the tension.

"Yeah." he said taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"I meant what I said Hales. I'll always protect you and I do love you."

"I love you too Nathan."

**A/N2: I didn't know much about cars so sorry. Don't also know much about fashion shows. Sorry!**


	15. An Attempt to Tip the Scales

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates. To my readers and reviewers (If I still have any) thanks for your faith in the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 14: An Attempt to Tip the Scales

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked in disbelief while cutting his perfectly grilled steak well-done to perfection.

The Scott brothers together with their respective girlfriends were eating lunch in Nathan's house. They were currently discussing about the almost-accident that Nathan and Haley might have encountered if not for Nathan's irresponsibility.

"I swear Luke my car's breaks were working out well before we came to the club. " Nathan drank his iced tea before responding.

"Yeah," Haley interrupted "I mean we all rode in it on the way to the club and then suddenly when me and Nathan were the only ones left the car goes berserk."

"Maybe one of Nathan's past sexcapade partners or someone with a grudge on him chose to take their revenge." Brooke stated which caused Haley to choke on her steak. Nathan who was beside Haley thumped her on the back before glaring at Brooke who shrugged.

Lucas who was always the peacemaker spoke before things got ugly. "Brooke I doubt anyone with an grudge on Nathan would go as far as to kill him. And that includes girls from Nathan's 'sexcapades'."

"Wow, thanks bro." Nathan replied sarcastically while still rubbing Haley's back.

The door to the kitchen opened and the smell of roasted potatoes wafted from it before Bernard emerged with a batch of them coated in butter and herbs. He placed it on the dining table and straightened before asking "Will you need my services any further?"

"Bernard I swear with your cooking I would blow up to the size of a hippo." Brooke squealed.

"I thank you for your… " Bernard paused before continuing "fairly flattering remark Miss Davis."

"You're quite welcome Bernard." Brooke replied.

"If there is any need of my service just ring the bell." Bernard informed pointing to the buzzer button placed at the head of the table where Nathan sat.

"He really is a god-send isn't he?" Haley asked after Bernard left.

"Yeah but he lectures me sometimes about my 'inept language' and 'pretentious personality.' whatever those meant." Nathan murmured.

The other three people at the table laughed before resuming their previous conversation. Lucas spoke up first yet again "Seriously though. I think Brooke's somewhat right."

Brooke raised her head and straightened her posture as if telling Nathan "Ha! I was right."

"BUT," Lucas emphasized the word before continuing "I don't think she suspected the right kind of people."

"What do you mean Luke?" Haley asked intrigued at Lucas' words.

"I'm just saying maybe someone we know was involved, say maybe Peyton." he replied after swallowing. "I mean she appears in our lives and it turns drastic."

"Guys let's not make assumptions. I mean maybe her timing was wrong but Peyton wouldn't do such a thing. She even said that she wanted to make amends not cause war." Brooke defended. "Plus, I'm surprised with your theory Lucas Eugene Scott. Peyton and you were friends."

"I agree with Brooke," Haley spoke "She's happily engaged and she even called us to attend her wedding and the rehearsal dinner. She said that even though we aren't part of the wedding march she wanted us to be there. I guess this is how she shows she's sincerely seeking out our friendship."

"I'm still skeptical about her." Lucas stated stabbing a few potatoes and putting them in his plate. "How about you Nate?"

All eyes turned to Nathan who swallowed before replying "I don't know what to think. Peyton seems content with her life. I was thinking maybe Dan did this."

"Dan?" everyone asked looking at him like he grew an extra head.

"Yeah," he said continuing with his meal. "I mean maybe he was pissed and jealous because I achieved his dream and that I exceeded expectations of me while he's stuck in his car dealership at Tree Hill."

Everyone just kept silent and picked at their food when Nathan spoke up again. "Did you say Peyton invited us to her wedding?"

"Yeah," Haley responded "We're also invited to the rehearsal dinner. It's a 2-day event and it's in Tree Hill. We accepted because most of us aren't busy and you just finished Summer Training Camp. Lucas just finished the draft for his third book and me and Brooke are free after the fashion show. School doesn't start until 2 weeks so I'm not busy. Everyone's free."

"Tree Hill?" Lucas asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Yeah," Brooke replied this time. "her father is living there and Ian said he wanted to see her hometown. Also, Payton's dream wedding is to be married in the beach."

"The beach?" Nathan questioned, surprised. "Who knew?"

They resumed with their meal and ate until their bellies were full. They also talked about Peyton's wedding and when it would be held. Apparently, it was this weekend which is five days away. They decided that they would leave early to stay a little longer in Tree Hill, they all knew that despite all the success, there's no place like home.

"So we'll leave Wednesday and stay at Nathan's beach house?" Haley clarified.

"Just asking here," Lucas commented "Nathan's beach house, not his parents'."

"Yes Lucas mine not Dan's." Nathan said with pride in his voice.

"Okay. Me and Haley better leave. I have to design and sew dresses for the wedding plus buy dresses for the rehearsal dinner plus buy shoes, accessories and make-up." Brooke announced "You boys wanna come with?"

The boys didn't hesitate in declining and said that they would just indulge with what California has to offer.

* * *

"Are you sure everything's packed for the trip?" Brooke asked almost panicking with excitement.

"Yes Brooke everything's packed. The shoes, dresses, make-up, other clothes, bikinis, sunscreen even the accessories." Haley replied.

The boys just chuckled and checked-in their luggage. After a few minutes in the airport, they were off to Tree Hill via Nathan's private jet. He was the fifth highest paid player in the NBA and Nathan didn't waste his money. Instead, he invested it in real estate and businesses, sometimes with vanity like this jet for example. It doesn't also hurt that a lot of companies wanted to use his name for endorsement deals. They were seated comfortably in the cabin. Brooke and Lucas were watching 'Gone With The Wind' which is the only movie that they agreed on while Nathan and Haley were snuggling up on a couch talking about their plans while in Tree Hill.

"So, what do you want to do after we unpack and get settled?" Nathan asked Haley while twirling a strand of her hair.

"Well," Haley responded drawing patterns on his chest "Karen invited us to eat dinner at her house. We could stay there for a while and catch up. If you get bored, we could go home ahead of Brooke and Lucas and lounge in the beach, have a small bonfire."

Nathan pecked her on the lips then replied, "Sounds good to me."

They stayed like that for a few hours alternating between sleeping and talking to themselves. When they were only a few hours away from Tree Hill, they stretched and walked around the cabin. When they arrived, they were met by the friendly face of the brothers' uncle and now Lucas' step-father, Keith.

"Keith!" the girls squealed running up to him and crushing him in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you too girls." Keith replied trying to keep his balance.

Lucas came up to his step-father and did a man-hug after the girls let go of him. "Hey Keith."

"It's good to have you home Luke." Keith responded letting go of Lucas and hugging Nathan in the same way. "And Nathan, welcome home too."

Nathan man-hugged his uncle in return "Thanks Uncle Keith"

"I hate to break up this family reunion but I think we should go." Brooke announced,

The others chuckled and moved towards the parking lot where Keith's car was parked. They loaded the luggage and headed to Karen's house for dinner. On the way, they caught up with the news in Tree Hill. Lucas asked about his mother and Lily, his sister. Nathan asked about his old Coach, Whitey Durham who also served as a father-figure and mentor when he was in high school. When they reached the house, the door opened and emerged a cute little girl throwing herself on her brother who was just getting off of the passenger's seat. "Lucas!"

"Hey Lily." Lucas greeted "I missed you."

Karen walked out of the door and waved her hand signaling for them to come in. "Are you gonna stay outside all night or come in and have some food?"

They immediately followed her lead and went inside. Dinner was fun and light-hearted. They talked about what's been happening. Apparently, Deb went through with her petition for divorce and is currently living at their beach house. Nathan was tense at that moment but Haley grabbed his hand and squeezed it to calm him. Keith run for mayor against Dan for the second time and won.

"So you own Tree Hill now, huh Keith?" Lucas joked.

"Hardly. Being a mayor is very hard work. But I'm glad to do it. I think the first law I should make is to ban basketball. " Keith stated smirking at the surprised reactions of the boys.

After dinner, Lucas and Brooke bonded with Lily. Nathan and Haley excused themselves and told Karen they would head on to the Nathan's beach house. They took Nathan's Harley which Keith picked up earlier that day and made their way to the beach house. When they got there, they decided to go to the beach and have a small bonfire. Nathan gathered the supplies while Haley got blankets. They went to the beach and got settled. Nathan sat on the blankets with Haley sitting in front of him, leaning on his chest.

"I never realized how much I miss this place until I got back." Nathan stated.

"Yeah," Haley responded. "It's good to be home."

"So," Nathan started "what do you think about Peyton's wedding? Why did she invite us?"

"I don't know. She wants to be friends with us again. You know how much fun we had in high school before, you know…"

"Before our break-up." he continued.

"Yeah," Haley paused "let's not talk about that now. We're here in Tree Hill and even though her wedding is the reason we're back let's not discuss it."

Nathan sensed her uneasiness and complied "Okay."

He looked up and saw the billions of stars scattered in the night sky. "Hey Hales, you remember that meteor shower we watched our Junior year?"

"How could I forget?" Haley laughed "Janitor Joe caught us having a picnic at the school's rooftop and thought we were 'doing it'. That was embarrassing."

"At least we had fun don't deny it." Nathan chucked "So, you ever kissed anyone on the beach?"

"No," she replied turning her head and leaning closer to his face "but I could try right now."

"Great answer." He said and met her lips with his.


	16. The Desperate Kingdom of Love

**A/N: I was struck by inspiration so here it is. Oh yeah.. sorry to the confusion before, it's Ian not Derek, my mistake. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I would like to say that if you would review, don't just type update soon coz it gets on my nerves. Just say "Good work" or criticize my writing, I'd be okay with that. Sorry for the long A/N. On with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. 

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 15: The Desperate Kingdom of Love

The venue was dimly lit and filled with chatter from various guests. Peyton always thought of this moment in her life and now it's happening… _except it's with a different man_, she thought. The 200 guests were mingling in Tree Hill Hotel eating finger food and drinking punch while waiting for the rehearsal dinner to begin. Most of the guests were people from high school - since most of Peyton's relatives are either dead or gone - there weren't many guests to begin with. It was like a high school reunion only with a few people added such as Peyton's co-workers and some members from Ian's family.

They were welcoming the guests earlier and currently, she was hiding in a small vanity room located at the back of the hall. She was peering in the door observing her guests, waiting for those people whom she considers very valuable, to come. The door to the hall opened and she suddenly tensed. She was disappointed when she saw it wasn't the people she wanted to see. _How long does it take for you to dress up and drive? _She thought yet again. She stayed like that for a few more minutes before the door opened yet again. _Finally! _She closed the door and faced her fiancé, "Let's get the show started." While she spoke to the emcee in the walkie talkie, he finished up fixing his hair, grabbed her hand after she was done and walked out the door.

"May I please announce the future Mr. and Mrs. Banks!" the emcee announced as they walked out the doors. The people simultaneously stood up from their tables-which were placed around the hall in a rectangular shape leaving the center and front of it empty- and applauded. They made their way to the middle of the joint tables and sat.

The hall looked like every other event halls. High ceilings, windows stretched from the floor to the room, draped in long, elegant curtains. A big stage in front. The tables were wide and had immaculate table settings and centerpieces. There was a huge chandelier in the middle and four small ones located at the north, east west and south areas.

"Now that this lovely couple has been presented to us, let us proceed." the emcee shouted. "First off we would enjoy our meals, then proceed with the toasts and finally the actual rehearsing. Now, dig in!"

Servers emerged from the kitchen serving the first course of a five-course meal. Peyton looked around the room and saw the four people not far away from where she sat. They talked with each other and ate. When the meals were finished, the emcee walked on stage again and announced the toasts. "The first one is to be made by Mr. Larry Sawyer."

Larry stood up and spoke after the applause, "Ever since Peyton's mother passed away, it's always been the two of us against the world. At first it was like that, she always went with me wherever I went, until we moved to Tree Hill and decided to get settled. That's why I was hesitant to give Peyton away. She's my baby girl, she's the only family I have left. But after I saw the chemistry between her and Ian, I know she's going to be happy and I want her to be happy. Also, I realized, I wouldn't be losing a daughter… I would be gaining a son. And hopefully in the future some grandchildren."

Everyone laughed at this and applauded. Next came up were Ian's parents and practically delivered the same message except they added a few things like what Ian was like while growing up and how much they'll miss him. Another toast was made by the best man who was Ian's brother and Lauren, Peyton's first friend in the modeling business, was the maid-of-honor. After the toasts, people were dismissed to do as they please before rehearsing the aisle walks. Peyton separated from Ian to talk with her closest friends from high school.

"I swear if I knew Lauren was here I wouldn't have attended. She's such a Prima Donna! And that's underestimating it! Remember what she did when-" Brooke whisper shouted to Haley after seeing that the model who almost jeopardized her clothing line was Peyton's maid-of-honor.

"Brooke," Haley interrupted "we came here for Peyton remember? And so what if Lauren is here it doesn't mean that you would have to socialize with her."

Brooke was about to retort when Peyton exclaimed, "Hey guys!" to let them be aware of her presence. Brooke was wearing a mid-thigh length, blue silk dress with an empire waist and short sleeves. Haley wore a red wrap around dress. Both Nathan and Lucas wore slacks with polo shirts.

"Hey Peyton. Thanks for inviting us." Brooke said while giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you finally happy Peyt." Nathan said while hugging her too.

"The rehearsal dinner is awesome. I can't wait for the wedding." Haley squealed.

"Yeah. Glad to see you happy." Lucas deadpanned.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic Luke." Peyton replied while chuckling at the scowling Lucas.

"What's up with you Luke?" Brooke inquired while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied while still looking at Peyton. He then looked at Brooke and put his arm around her "Let's go I think I saw Skillz. I wanna catch up with him."

Lucas left without another glance dragging Brooke who looked confused and helpless. Haley and Nathan then looked at Peyton who just had a smile on her face. "I'm glad you all came. It means a lot to me."

"What are friends for?" Nathan replied.

"So, how does it feel to know that you're getting married?" Haley inquired while unconsciously tanking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Pretty jittery but happy." Peyton replied still smiling.

"Well, we can't wait to see the wedding." Nathan said.

"Thank you." Peyton said "Well that was a nice conversation but I better go socialize."

After she left, Haley and Nathan looked at each other. "Want to ditch?" Nathan asked.

Haley smiled and tugged at his hand, "Gladly."

* * *

They walked towards their destination since the hotel was near the town center. They walked out of the building with hands still entwined and laughing as carelessly as if they were teenagers. Nathan twirled Haley around and pulled her up to his chest wrapping his arms around her. "So where are we going?"

Nathan pecked her lips before replying "Wait and see." he then let her go and lead her to the route of their destination.

"So, what did you think? Is Peyton really happy?" Haley asked while swinging her and Nathan's hands.

"Yeah she seems happy." he replied "She's getting married so she should be. Plus we're getting along so…"

"So…" she continued but was met with silence. They walked for a few more minutes until they reached a place they consider as a sanctuary.

"We're here." Nathan announced letting go of her hand and walking towards the bushes.

"I can't believe you brought me here." Haley said in awe, walking towards him while looking around the river court "After all these years this place still stands."

"Well this town is obsessed with basketball after all." he declared passing the ball for her to catch which she missed. At this Nathan burst into laughter.

"Nathan! You should be empathizing with my lack of coordination, not making fun of it!"

"Sorry babe." Nathan replied still laughing and not sounding sorry at all.

Haley's temper must have flared because the next thing Nathan knew, she was riding him piggy-back style. "Who's laughing now?" They stayed like that for a while. Haley on top of him while he was trying to get her off.

"That was fun" Haley stated when Nathan managed to get her off his back.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed "haven't had that much fun with you since high school."

"So you think it seems childish?" she asked taking off her coat and placing it on the ground for her to lie on.

"No," he muttered repeating what Haley did with her coat and lay down beside her "but even if it is, we deserve a break from our busy lives. We have the prerogative to have fun."

They watched the stars like they did on the beach two days ago. For a moment, they stayed in their little world. Far from worries and problems. Secluded in their happy place with the one person they treasure the most.

Haley broke the silence. "Where's your head at?"

"I was just thinking what could have been if you told me about your feelings early on."

"And?"

"And I thought that it was best that you told me now instead of back then. In high school I was so caught up in Peyton that if you told me, I would have just dismissed it. Plus we would be awkward towards each other and that would be a shame because our friendship is too valuable to go to waste."

Haley thought about what he said before replying "But if I told you then, we could have worked it out. Only our friendship wouldn't be the same because my feelings towards our relationship is more than platonic. Still, we would have worked it out and stay as friends. Like you said, it's too valuable."

They looked at each other and smiled "But I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't have the courage to do so because I would be so afraid to loose you."

"That's what I was afraid of in high school. That I would lose you. Friendship was the very tight bond we had. I already lost you to Peyton when you and her became a couple. I already lost my chance with you as a girlfriend. I didn't want to lose you as a girl friend." she said almost seeing the past flood her vision.

"Well, I'm glad that that phase is over and what's important is that we're together." he declared while taking her hand and kissing the knuckle. "I love you Haley James."

"I love you too Nathan Scott." she responded and kissed him on the lips. They continued to make out for a while that they hardly noticed the rain falling down.

"I could love you forever." he promised after breaking their kiss looking down on her beneath him.

"So could I." she replied looking up to his eyes.

"You're my family now, Haley. The only true thing I have. I never want to lose you." he whispered.

"You won't." she objected.

He looked intently at her. Searching her face with his intense gaze before locking his eyes with hers again. He didn't say anything and Haley started to get worried.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me."

Haley was left stunned and speechless.

* * *

Lucas was in the bar drinking vodka since Brooke was in driver duty. He's been trying to find Haley and Nathan but was sure that they already left. Most of the guests he knew left and he had no one to talk to. He looked at his drink and grimaced, _I shouldn't be doing this_, he thought. He walked towards Brooke who was talking to Bevin, a fellow cheerleader in high school, when someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into an dark, empty room. All he saw was shadows before someone crashed their lips to his. He was going to fight it but he didn't need to when the other person broke it.

"What the -!" he started but the other person broke his sentence.

"Lucas,"

"Peyton?!"


	17. Over the Hills and Far Away

**A/N: Exams are over, time for an update. It's my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy! Readers and reviewers, my huge thanks offered to you**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 16: Over the Hills and Far Away

Brooke scanned the crowd for the fifth time that minute looking for Lucas. She was just talking to Bevin when he suddenly disappeared from her side. She's been trying to find him since she finished talking to Bevin. The last time she saw him was when he was leaning on the bar looking hot and dangerous. The next time she took a glance at the bar, he's gone. Movement to her left caught her peripheral vision and she decided to look. There was Lucas coming out of a closet running his hands on his hair. She put her hands on her hips and waited for him to spot her, when he did, he approached her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for five minutes." Brooke questioned.

Lucas didn't answer. He looked a bit bewildered and unsteady. Her anger towards him melted and her face was plastered with concern. "Lucas are you okay?"

He suddenly looked at her and got out of his trance. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the reception. "We should go. I'm tired and I just said goodbye to Peyton." He said the last part to silence her protest of not bidding goodbye to the hosts. The ride home was silent. Lucas was so caught up in his thoughts and Brooke didn't want to interrupt. Although, she was wondering what caused Lucas to act like this.

When they reached home, they saw a note on the refrigerator saying that Nathan and Haley slept somewhere else and that they would go back home in the morning to get ready for the wedding. Lucas went upstairs and Brooke followed wordlessly, giving him time before firing the guns. They did their nightly routines and as they settled on their bed, Brooke opened her mouth to ask him what's wrong.

"Nothing," Lucas replied "I just have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about me I'm fine."

He kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin cuddling her signaling that the conversation was over. He stroked her hair calming her until she went to sleep. When he was sure Brooke was in deep sleep, Lucas let the memories flood through his mind.

_Midterms Junior Year_

_It has been four months after the start of the school year and Nathan Scott was still courting Peyton Sawyer. Everyone was surprised since Nathan Scott was not a man who courted girls, he hooked up with them. Suddenly, here comes Peyton Sawyer and he's suddenly whipped. What surprised people even more was that Peyton wasn't like most girls. Usually, girls fall head over heels for Nathan but Peyton was another story. He pursued her but she remained distant towards him. She treated him like she does other boy friends of hers, friends that are boys that is. Nathan and Lucas were at their usual hang-out at the river court playing ball and talking about Nathan's predicament._

"_I don't get it Luke, I'm nice to her. I'm polite. I don't give her lewd comments and am a total gentleman. I carry her bag and books and walk her to class." Nathan did a fade away and turned to "Is there something wrong with me?"_

_Lucas, who was under the ring, caught the ball and chest-passed it to Nathan. "I guess she just doesn't like you."_

_He caught the ball and did another fade away "How can she not like me? I'm… me."_

_Lucas chuckled and caught the ball yet again. "Getting a little bit cocky aren't we? But oh wait- you're already cocky!"_

_Nathan ran towards him and they started to playfully beat each other up. When they were done, they sat down the bleachers looking out to the river and the sunset. They drank a few swigs of Gatorade before Nathan spoke again… "Seriously though Luke, is there something wrong with me? What do I have to do to make her my girl? You two seem very close and you should know what's in her head."_

"_Honestly Nathan, I think you're doing great. Just be patient and wait for it. As for giving you advice, I can give nothing I'm having enough trouble with Brooke."_

"_Yeah… How's that going?" Nathan inquired._

"_Good. She's still playing hard to get but soon she'll be mine." Lucas smirked._

"_Who's cocky now?" Nathan retorted._

"_You know she loves me. She just has to realize it." Lucas stated. "Plus Haley has been helping me convince Brooke that I'm the guy for her."_

_Nathan didn't respond. In fact, since he mentioned Haley, Nathan seemed embarrassed, uncomfortable and sad. Lucas knew the reason why. He decided to interrogate Nathan to see things in his point of view. "Speaking of, how is Haley?"_

"_How would I know? She's been avoiding me these past few months. Hanging out with Brooke and you." Nathan turned to Lucas with a clenched jaw "Lately, it seems that you and her are the ones who has been best friends since you were kids."_

"_No offense Nate but it's not a one-way street." Lucas saw the change in Nathan's body language and decided to go for the kill "Ever since Peyton came you've abandoned Haley. She feels left out and neglected."_

"_Did she tell you that?" Nathan whispered, vulnerability leaking in his voice._

_**Yes**__, Lucas thought, "What do you think?"_

_Nathan looked out the river again. "I better go talk to her."_

"_You go do that." Lucas responded "Just because you're pursuing someone doesn't mean you have to leave others who love you behind."_

"_Yeah. Thanks Luke. I can't lose Haley. Not even for Peyton." Nathan stated._

_Nathan left and Lucas followed soon after. On his way, he saw Peyton in her car stopping in a green light. Once the light turned red, the car moved forward and sped up. Lucas panicked and followed the car until another green light came on and it stopped._

"_Peyton!" he shouted "What are you doing?"_

"_Go away Lucas!" she announced. _

_Lucas got in the car and Peyton looked at him. "If I were you, I'd get back out now."_

"_Not until you tell me what's going on." Lucas retorted._

_The light turned yellow then red and Peyton lowered her feet on the accelerator. "Come on, slow down Peyton, come on." Lucas ordered but she ignored him "Slow the car down!"_

_She continued running red lights and Lucas was concerned "Peyton? Slow the car down."_

_She didn't but she started speaking "She was driving to school to pick me up. She was late-" Peyton's voice broke but she continued "so she ran a red light. It was one light. It's a wrong split second and it ended for her." A car was approaching the intersection and she sped up while the other car avoided her. She finally came to a stop and turned to Lucas. "My mom ran one red light. I run them all the time and nothing happens. It's not fair."_

"_No it's not." Lucas replied._

"_You can get out now." She informed._

"_Or I could stay if you want." he responded._

_She nodded and drove to the cemetery. They walked out of the car and went to a headstone with a huge 'Sawyer' on it. They sat down on the grass and Peyton took a deep breath. It was obvious that she doesn't want to talk about this so Lucas decided to start the conversation_

"_So, how are you doing?"_

"_Um, let's see my mom's dead and my dad's away on a job."_

"_What does your dad do?"_

"_He captains a dredging boat. He's normally here for these horrible anniversaries but this year, he sent his sympathies in an e-mail."_

"_I would gladly erase my dad if I could bring back your mom. I wish I could change it for you."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You know what I think?" he asked and she shook her head "I think that your mom would hate to see you like this. I think she would want you to be happy and enjoy yourself as much as you can. She would want you to smile. I'm not saying that you shouldn't mourn for her but at least allow your friends to know what you're going through and let them help you."_

"_I didn't want to impose."_

"_You're not imposing. You're just a lonely person seeking company. Remember, your friends are here for you."_

"_Thanks Luke, I needed this."_

_He hugged her and they stayed like that. Little did he know that that good deed was the start of something disastrous._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered and squinted as the rays of the sun met them. She turned to her left and was met by striking blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Good morning." a deep, husky voice greeted her.

She smiled in return. "Good morning to you too."

"I can't believe we slept in our tree house." Nathan laughed.

Haley smiled in return and touched his cheek. "We better get home before Brooke freaks out. You know how she is and weddings."

He got up and dragged her with him. After their rendezvous at the rivercourt, they went back to the beach house after hailing a cab. They gathered some things such a blankets and pillows and went to their tree house near Haley's old house. It was their sanctuary when they were kids and they decided to go back to it for some privacy.

Haley was glad to see that the tree house was still there and that the new owners were on vacation according to Marion, her neighbor since she was a child and her mom's friend. They gathered their things and Nathan went down. Haley threw him the blankets and pillows and climbed down herself. Nathan strapped the things in his motorcycle and mounted it. When Haley was set, they made their way to the beach house.

* * *

_Today's the day._

That is what is on her thoughts right now. There she was, in a separate tent from the huge tent where the reception would take place, getting ready for her wedding. She always waited for this moment to arrive and now it's happening. She put on a little more blush and looked at her reflection.

She looked beautiful no doubt. Radiant and graceful. But most of all, she saw sadness. There they were, in her eyes. Waiting to be exposed. She wanted her dream beach wedding to happen except with a different man. She let the tears flow and remembered what happened five years ago.

_Midterms Junior Year_

_It's been a week since her conversation with Lucas at the cemetery and it's also been a week since she fell in love for the first time. Lucas was so kind and cavalier at that moment and she fell in love with him. Nathan was a great guy but he just wasn't her type. He would be better off as her friend than her boyfriend._

_She was walking to school when she saw Haley, Brooke and Lucas at a table in the quad seeming to have an animated conversation. She walked towards them and they stopped talking and tensed but immediately softened again. By their actions, she was guessing they were talking about her._

"_Hey guys. It's okay I know you were talking about me." Peyton announced and sat down. _

"_That obvious huh?" Brooke asked._

_Haley lay a comfortable hand on her Peyton's shoulder. "Peyton if ever you need us, just say so. We're here for you." _

"_Thanks you guys." she smiled._

"_Hey!" They looked to their left and saw Nathan approaching. He touched Haley's shoulder and gave her a smile. He then faced Peyton and gave her a hug. "If ever you need me I'm here."_

"_I know." she answered._

_There was an awkward silence and Brooke decided to break the ice. "Oh yeah. I have and announcement to make." She took Lucas' hand and he actually blushed. "We're officially together now."_

_Haley and Nathan congratulated the couple. Peyton smiled but on the inside she was breaking. Her nose felt funny and she knew she was going to cry. She decided to make up an excuse before she cried in front of them "Oh I forgot I have something to do. I'll see you later guys."_

_She was glad no one came to follow her and that they seemed to buy her pathetic excuse. She went back home and decided to skip school. She cried and listened to music reminding her of Lucas. She suddenly sat up after hearing 'Heartbeats' by Jose Gonzalez and having an epiphany. She dreamt of her and Lucas being together and that's what she's going to achieve no matter what it takes. _

_She went to his house and waited on the steps of the door to his room at the side of the house. He got there and was shocked to see her. She stood up and smiled at him. He noticed the tear tracks on her face and became concerned. "Is there something wrong Peyton?"_

"_I guess you could say that." she muttered._

"_Let's go inside. You can tell me what it is."_

_They went inside and as soon as the door closed, she pounced on his and attacked his lips with hers. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He pulled her off him and held her arms. "What the hell Peyton?!"_

"_I love you Lucas." she professed._

"_You must be mistaken. I-" Lucas objected._

"_No," Peyton interrupted "ever since I came to Tree Hill I knew we had something special. In your subconscious you know you love me not Brooke. That day in the cemetery proves it."_

_Lucas was astonished at her behavior. He was just doing a good deed and she thought differently of it. "Peyton, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it was a kind gesture. Not a profession of love."_

"_I love you Lucas." she repeated. "I don't know what else to say for you to love me back."_

"_And I'm sorry Peyton I am. But my heart belongs to someone else."_

_Heartbroken, she left one Scott's house to go to another. She said yes to Nathan and they had sex that night. She thought about Lucas the whole time and she was not ashamed of that. She knew it was wrong but she just didn't care. The first month of their relationship was fine. She thought she was growing to love Nathan but every single time she saw Lucas with Brooke, her heart broke and she knew she was with Nathan for revenge. She knew she could never love Nathan because her heart belonged to Lucas. It had always been his. She didn't know why Lucas didn't say anything about that afternoon. Maybe he thought she was just having a moment of insanity but it was better that he kept his mouth shut. _

_What she discovered next didn't quite shock her. Haley was in love with Nathan. Since Lucas made her suffer by being with Brooke, she decided to make those people close to him suffer too. She continued to be with Nathan pretending everything was okay. Participated in a lot of PDA to make Haley jealous. She knew it broke the brown-eyed girls' heart. At the same time, it helped her with Nathan. She made Nathan think she loves him but it was just ammunition for when she declares their relationship is over during graduation._

_As planned, she broke up with Nathan graduation day and he was devastated. Haley was there to console him despite neglecting her again when they got together. It proved the intensity of Haley's love for him. Peyton admired Haley's loyalty and love for Nathan. Before she left, Lucas confronted her but she was just too coldhearted to understand anymore. She told him again that she loved him but again he refused._

_When she heard that Lucas and Brooke broke up in college because of the distance, Lucas went to Duke and Brooke went to NYU. Although they broke up, they were in good terms and both parties decided that breaking up was a good idea. Despite this, she was overjoyed. She tried to act nonchalant about it but her love for him was too big. She went to Duke to visit Lucas and see her chances but he moved fast because clinging in his arm was a girl who sort-of looked like Brooke._

_Heartbroken by the same man twice, she decided that one day, she would take revenge on Lucas Scott. _

"That day is today." she declared with a smirk and tear-stained face.

* * *

"Brooke would you please hurry up we're going to be late!" Lucas hollered. He just wanted to get this over with.

"We're going down Lucas!" Brooke shouted back. Lucas can be so impatient sometimes.

The girls descended down the stairs in their beautiful dresses. Brooke wore a purple jeweled halter cocktail dress and had her hair up win a ponytail with curled ends and her bangs and curls at the side of her face framed it. Haley wore a gathered bodice halter dress in an emerald green color. She had her hair straightened and the top half pinned back, bangs also framed her face. They boys in their tuxedos were speechless. Their mouths opened and eyes wide was a comical sight. They grabbed their respected partners and kissed them breathless.

"Wow." Brooke breathed out.

"That's not all your going to get Pretty Girl."

"Lucas Scott you better not ravage me because it took me two hours to perfect my hair."

"Let's get this wedding over with then so I can 'ravage' you."

meanwhile

"Wow."

"You look beautiful today."

"Nathan Scott are you implying that I don't look beautiful everyday?"

"What? No! Haley, everyday you look beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking, elegant, graceful, dazzli-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"You ramble too much. Plus, I was just playing you."

"What a way to treat your fiancé."

"You two let's go! I want to get this over with." Lucas announced.

"I can't wait to see what happens." Nathan stated.

"I just love weddings!" Brooke shrieked.

"I know. They give life. You know. Wedding, honeymoon, baby." Haley explained.

Little did she know that this wedding is the opposite of giving life.


	18. With Tired Eyes, Minds, Souls, We Slept

**A/N: I know you guys want to kill me for not updating but the important thing is it's here. This is the last chapter. I HAVE A POLL. CHECK IT OUT.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.

Summary: NBA bad boy Nathan Scott was set up on a blind date by his manager/ best friend Haley James to clear his image but what happens when things go wrong?

* * *

_**Recap: Brooke was looking for Lucas when he stumbled out of a closet. They went home and while Brooke slept, Lucas remembered his past and Peyton. Five years ago, Nathan and Lucas were talking about why Peyton still hasn't said yes to being Nathan's girlfriend. On the way home after the conversation, Lucas saw an upset Peyton. She was running red lights. He followed her and stayed until she explained while she was doing it. They resolved the issue and became friends.**_

_**Meanwhile, Peyton was remembering when she told Lucas she loved him and he rejected her for Brooke. She thought she found a second chance with Lucas in college but she was disappointed again. Now, she's planning her revenge. **_

* * *

Chapter 17: With Tired Eyes, Tired minds, Tired Souls, We Slept

_Midterms Junior Year (Just after Nathan and Lucas' rivercourt conversation)_

"_How do I live without you I want to know." _

_Haley James sighed despite watching one of the funniest scenes in one of her favorite movies. She paused it and looked around. She was lying on her stomach in her bed - facing the TV - indulging herself in comfort food and a good movie. The only source of light and sound was coming off the TV. She was here to have an alone time and sort-out her thoughts. Over the past few weeks, her friendship with Nathan has been drifting. Ever since the start of the school year, he has been focusing with Peyton. She laid on her back, closed her eyes and blocked out everything else. After a few moments, Haley felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Nathan leaning down on her, his face close enough to kiss. _

"_You usually laugh at that part of the movie." Nathan began._

"_I wasn't really concentrating on the movie. And how long have you been here?" Haley asked._

"_Just for a few minutes. Your parents let me in and I was waiting outside your door before I decided to go in." he replied._

"_Why are you here?" she questioned and sat up.._

_Nathan shifted to give her some space "Do I have to have a reason to hang out with my best friend?" he responded, obviously feeling guilty._

_She took her gaze away from his and muttered, "It doesn't feel like I'm your best friend these past few weeks."_

_Nathan cringed at her words and sat closer to her. "That's another reason why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk to you. I know that ever since the school year began we haven't actually really hung out because I'm so focused on Peyton. But I have to say that I really really missed you."_

_Haley looked up at the statement and Nathan chose that moment to take in the plunge. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now but I would never neglect our friendship for some girl. Even if I feel like that girl is 'The One' for me. You've been an important part of my life and always will be. Our friendship is too special to be just thrown away. I __**am **__really sorry Hales. I promise that nothing would come in our way. Forgive your jerk of a best friend? "_

_She smiled and hugged him close. "I hate that I love you."_

* * *

_The school court yard was buzzing with students due to the lunch time rush. Haley was looking around for her friends and found them sitting on a picnic table under the shade of a tree. It was just Brooke and Lucas on the table and as she made her way towards them, they spotted her and waved. It's been a few days since her and Nathan made up and they've been catching up on their friendship ever since. Surprisingly, Nathan learnt how to manage his time. Haley was worried that he won't be able to concentrate on school due to Peyton, basketball and hanging out with her so she made their bonding time study sessions for Nathan. They were bonding and at the same time, Nathan was able to catch up with his studies._

"_Hey guys!" Haley greeted as she flopped down her tray and sat down._

"_Hey Hales." the couple happily countered back._

"_I'm glad to see that you and Nathan made amends." Lucas stated._

"_I know, me too." Haley reached for her small bag of Lays and popped some in her mouth. "I mean I missed hanging out with him. He plunged a knife in my chest by abandoning me for another person and twisted it by saying that that person is 'The One' for him, but everything's okay now. We made up and he apologized."_

_Brooke shook her head and leaned towards Haley "I just don't get it Tutor Girl, why don't you just admit your feelings towards him? I bet he'll come running into your arms and forget all about fake Goldilocks."_

_Haley chuckled sarcastically "And what would tell him? Nate, bro, I've loved you all my life. Yeah, I don't think so."_

_But Brooke and Lucas' gaze wasn't focused on her anymore but to someone behind her. She tensed for a moment and looked around. What she saw broke her heart. Nathan's arms were draped across Peyton's shoulders and they were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the world. They were walking towards the table and everyone's gaze was on the couple. Everyone could see the huge smiles and twinkle in their eyes. When they reached the table, they tore their gazes away from each other but kept the smiles and Nathan kept his arm where it was. They sat down beside Haley and she felt like the fifth wheel. _

"_When did this happen?" Lucas asked incredulously._

_Nathan looked at him with a smile on his face. "Last night. I was just about to sleep when she called me to meet her. I went to her house and she was sitting on the porch. I got out, she stood up and ran towards me then said yes. There was no more talking after that."_

_Everyone looked towards Peyton and saw her blushing. She looked at Nathan and smacked him playfully in the arm. "Don't believe him guys, we just kissed."_

"_Yeah and it was one hell of a kiss." Nathan replied while picking out grapes and threw it at Peyton. She shrieked and they engaged in a playful banter. Haley couldn't stomach seeing the two of them so happy together. Before, Peyton and Nathan were nice towards each other but there was always this tension and awkwardness about them. Now, they looked so comfortable and happy. She didn't feel like eating nor seeing the love of her life be with someone else._

_She stood up and everyone looked at her. One couple with concern and one couple with confusion "I forgot that I have an emergency tutoring session today. I have to go." She forced a smile and turned around then walked away, trying to fight the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes._

* * *

Thirty seats were arranged to face the altar, fifteen on each side. There was a four-poster arch made of thick bamboo and twirled around it were yards of transparent white cloth. There were bouquets of red hibiscus on the posts of the arch. The aisle was outlined by shrubs and there were hibiscus petals on the path. Tiki torches illuminated the semi-dark beach. The priest was under the arch and so were the bride and groom. The guests were seated and barefoot. It was time for the vows.

"Ian Banks," the priest began "Do you take Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to be true to her?"

"I do." Ian replied without hesitation, looking at Peyton's face lovingly with a smile. Clutching her hand tightly in his. He placed her wedding band on her left hand.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take Ian Banks to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and honor him all the days of your life, until death do you part?"

She looked into his eyes and the tears flowed out from her eyes. Her lips set in a straight line. She took her hand from his and slid off her ring. "I can't."

"Excuse me?" the priest asked.

"I can't marry you Ian." She gathered her dress and ran away from the beach towards the tent where she got ready. There was a lot of murmuring going on and Lauren, the maid of honor, went to fetch Peyton. Haley and Brooke followed immediately thinking they could do something with their childhood friend.

Lucas and Nathan lead their gazes to the altar. Ian looked surprised and disappointed at the same time. The priest petted him on the shoulder and Ian just nodded. The priest left after Ian assured that he was okay. They made their way to him and Nathan placed his hand on Ian's shoulder. "She probably just got nervous."

"I don't think so Nathan. I kind of expected this." Ian replied looking out towards the ocean, hands on his hips.

Nathan was confused "You have an idea what brought this on?"

"I don't just have an idea" Ian answered "I know full well why she backed out… Lucas."

Both men looked at Lucas and he grimaced. "I never knew she was **that** serious."

"What?" Nathan was looking back and forth to Ian and his brother.

"Peyton **is** in love with your brother." Ian commented.

Nathan shook his head "But how? I was the one she was with in high school."

"But I was the one she was in love with." Lucas confessed, defeated.

"What?!"

"I think you should talk to your brother about this." Ian clapped Nathan on the shoulder and left the two brothers to work things out on their own. Lucas faced a still confused Nathan and filled him in on what happened behind closed doors that year. About Peyton's depression on the anniversary of her mother's death, how Lucas comforted her in the cemetery, her profession of love for him and Lucas' rejection of her. Lucas told him about how she kissed him at the reception. As expected, Nathan was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?! How could you hide something like that from me?" he bellowed.

Lucas tried to appease his brother "Nathan calm down. I was being reasonable. In high school I thought she was just having a silly crush on me because I comforted her. I was suspicious about her when you first got together but I didn't say anything because you were so happy. I thought that maybe eventually she'll love you an- "

"But it didn't turn out like that did it?" Nathan cut off "She left me when she made sure I've fallen really hard for her and would be willing to give everything for her."

"I'm sorry Nate. I wanted to tell you before but I thought she changed." Lucas said sincerely.

Nathan started to cool off after seeing his brother's sincerity. He also knew that him being mad with Lucas would lead nowhere. "What are you going to do now?"

Lucas looked towards the tents and back at Nathan. "I think we should check on the girls. I also think I should talk to Peyton. If she's had this feelings for me for so long and still can't get over the fact that I don't have feelings for her, then she needs mental help."

As they made their way to the tents, Nathan spoke to ease the tension. "You do realize Haley's been in love with me for longer, right? Should I be worried?"

Both men laughed and entered the tent. What they saw made their hearts stop beating. All the guests were at the larger tent where the reception should have been held. What was inside this tent were clattered cosmetics, upturned furniture and an unconscious Haley on the floor with a letter placed on her stomach. "Haley!" they shouted. Nathan and Lucas immediately rushed to her side and tried to wake her up,

Nathan was cradling her in his arms tapping her cheek lightly to wake her up. "Hales, baby wake up. Please wake up."

Lucas looked helplessly and grabbed the letter from her stomach. He read it and saw one word. _**'Heartbroken' **_He looked up to see Haley curled up on a teary-eyed Nathan. He got up on his feet and looked around. He saw a basin filled with water and got it. He poured it over Nathan and Haley and she woke up startled and sputtering. Nathan immediately cradled her in his arms and soothed her back. Lucas knelt beside them while Haley was trying to catch her breath.

Lucas asked Haley when she became calm "What happened Hales?"

"Peyton was crying while facing the mirror. When she saw us, she pointed a finger at Brooke and said 'You caused this.' Brooke and I were confused but she started throwing things at us. She went towards us and grabbed Brooke. She placed a handkerchief on Brooke who immediately passed out. She did the same to me. I just watched her do it because I was so confused. I guess no one came inside because they thought Peyton was just upset, hauling the furniture and stuff."

Nathan hugged her tighter and put her head under his "It's okay baby. We'll work this out."

"Did Peyton say anything else?" Lucas asked helping Haley to stand.

"When she covered my mouth, she said 'Tell Lucas to think hard. Tell him to remember my heartache'. I don't know what she means Luke."

"I think I do," Lucas looked at the now upright Nathan and Haley "I got to go to mom's house." He walked out of the tent towards his car.

Nathan and Haley followed him outside. "We'll come with you Luke!" Haley announced.

"No," Lucas stopped "You should get yourself checked. I think you shouldn't tell anyone. Keep this private. "

"I'm okay Lucas and we're coming with you." Haley said with determination.

The boys knew how stubborn Haley was. Lucas looked at Nathan for confirmation and he nodded. They walked towards his car. Lucas hoped Brooke was all right and that Peyton hadn't harmed her. If before he wasn't sure that Peyton needed mental help, he sure does now. He opened his car and got inside then stuck the keys ignition and turned. Nathan and Haley sat in the back seat and Lucas was about to change gears when someone thumped on the glass of the passenger's side window. It was Ian. Lucas rolled the window down.

"Not to be rude or anything man but we have to go somewhere." he said.

"Can that somewhere be where my bride may be?" Ian inquired knowingly.

"Get in." was Lucas' blunt statement.

Ian got inside and once they backed out of the beach, Ian started asking questions. "Did you tell Nathan?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied, looking at Nathan through the rear view mirror "I explained everything. How did you know about me and Peyton? Did she tell you?"

"Yeah," Ian said, uncomfortably "That's how I met her actually. I'm studying photography and she was doing it too as a part of her fine arts course. I was surprised she took up modeling actually. She didn't seem like that kind of girl. Anyway, we sat beside each other and we became friends. One day, I noticed her swollen eyes and asked her what was wrong. She said she was tired of all of it and told me about you guys. A few days after that, I asked her out and we dated. A few months later, we got engaged and I thought she was over you. Apparently, she isn't."

Lucas just nodded in response and they continued in silence. He was glad that his parents and sister weren't there to get involved in this. They went to Charlotte to visit Deb who was with Cooper waiting for her divorce with Dan to be finalized. He figured he had to tell Ian on what is about to happen. He owed the guy that much.

"Ian," Lucas started and glanced at Ian before focusing on the road again "I'm not sure about how much you've heard but Peyton has Brooke and I don't know what she's planning but as soon as we get there, you should stay calm and forget about her walking out on your wedding. She's obviously mentally unstable and could do anything. We should focus on getting out of there safe because I have a bad feeling about this."

They finally reached their destination and Lucas looked at everyone. "Ready?"

The others nodded and they got out of the car silently.

They went around the house because they were parked at the front. Lucas told Ian to hide behind some bushes just in case something happened and he can call for help. Nathan was to look around to find Brooke and Haley was to stay inside the house doing the same task as Nathan. Lucas went to his door and saw her. There she was, sitting on the steps in front of Lucas' door just like she had five years earlier. She was still wearing her wedding dress but it was dirty and wrinkled. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps. She also looked tired and her hair and make-up was a mess, mascara bleeding on her cheeks.

She stood up and smirked at him. "Good work Sherlock, I knew you were smart enough to figure this out."

"Where's Brooke, Peyton." Lucas stated calmly.

The smirk from Peyton's face vanished and her face flushed with anger "She's always what's it's all about isn't it? It's always been about fucking Brooke! Brooke this, Brooke that! What about me?! Is loving me too much to ask? What about MY feelings?! Why can't you see that I love you?! Can't you feel MY pain?! But oh, wait! You did! "

Peyton laughed maniacally "Remember how I broke your brother's heart. You saw how hurt he was. You saw him cry his eyes out and give up on life because his life gave up on him. Well, that's how I feel. You were so selfish Lucas. You never gave yourself the chance to have other options except your beloved Brooke. You never opened your heart to anyone else. You never gave yourself the chance to love another person. I just had to teach you a lesson. But you still didn't learn. Now, I have no choice but to end this. One way or another."

Peyton reached under her dress and produced a gun and pointed it at Lucas "Are you learning your lesson now Luke? You know, Brooke screamed a lot after seeing this."

Lucas felt his heart stop at that moment. Suddenly, Nathan and Ian walked out of the bushes. "You bitch!" they both screamed at the same time and lunged at her. There was a sound of two gun shots and the air smelled of sulfur and gunpowder. The three collapsed on the floor and Haley emerged from the door. Brooke got out from the bushes where Nathan came from. Her wrists and face was bruised from getting tied up. She clung to Lucas tightly. Haley, on the other hand, ran towards the tangle of bodies. There was blood everywhere. Nathan sat up and looked down at himself. There was blood on his shirt and Haley started screaming.

"It's okay Hales. Just a shot to the shoulder, nothing big." he informed.

Haley hugged him and Lucas and Brooke walked towards them. They all looked at the couple lying on the ground. Ian slowly got up, covered in blood. Peyton's dress, too, was covered in blood and it was clear that she's long gone judging by the bullet hole in her chest. She also wasn't breathing anymore. They got out of their trance when they heard sirens going off.

"Called 911." Ian informed and the four people focused their attention on him. "I called when I saw her draw the gun."

Lucas released Brooke and hugged Ian, "Thanks man. I owe you a lot." They clapped each other's backs and pulled away.

The paramedics came and took away Brooke and Nathan which Haley followed. The police soon followed and started asking Lucas and Ian questions. The place was flooded with red and blue lighting and men in uniforms. It was surrounded in police tape and Peyton's body was covered and carried out."

It's finally over, Lucas thought. He didn't want things to end this way but he was glad that it was finally over. He looked at Ian and saw the pain and sadness in the man's face. He truly loved Peyton and Lucas realized he wasn't selfish at all. Peyton was delirious. There was a guy who loved her and she didn't even think of that. He shook his head to clear it and looked at the spot where Peyton's body laid

"It's over." he said out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue Anyone?**


End file.
